Capturing Angels
by Gypsygrl86
Summary: Vash continues on his journey and arrives in a town called October. There he meets a mysterious young woman with strange abilities. Their meeting awakens old memories in Vash. Who is she and what is her connection to Vash and Knives? Vash x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. The series is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow. This story is an independent creation and for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's note: This story is mostly based on knowledge from the anime (haven't read the manga yet) and any information I could look up. This takes place after the fifth moon incident and the two year jump. Enjoy! Comments appreciated.**

Chapter 1: Memories on the Road

The halls of the space ship were quiet save for the electronic hum of power running from the generators. The young boy was a little scared of the emptiness and quiet but he knew that he wasn't actually in any real danger. He was playing hide-and-seek with his brother and he knew that his brother would never put him in danger. It was just a game and the boy had been told that they needed to have some fun in between their studies.

So the boy continued his search for his brother. On and on he searched but to no avail. Soon the boy was getting bored and annoyed that he couldn't find his sibling. He would try one more route and then he would give up and go back to their room. That's probably where he had been hiding anyway. When he turned the next corner, the boy stopped in surprise because there was someone at the other end. No one was supposed to be down here and yet here was a child just like him. No, not exactly like him. It was a girl. She seemed to be the same age as the boy but she had white-blonde hair and incredible light blue eyes. She also had delicate features that reminded him of elves from a story that Rem had told him. The girl was dressed in a plain, white nightgown and was barefoot. She looked at the boy shyly but didn't say a word.

The boy took a step forward which made her immediately take a step back. He winced at his mistake and held his hands up in apology.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be afraid!" he said calmly.

She stopped and looked at him curiously. Slowly she took another step closer to him. The boy smiled encouragingly but made sure to stay in the same spot. He didn't want to scare her again. The boy ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair and continued to smile at the girl. She giggled at him, shyly taking another step closer to him. Emboldened by the progress he was making, the boy decided to take this another step further.

"Hi! My name is Vash!" he said brightly. The girl's face scrunched up in confusion as she pondered over his name.

"Vash? Vash. V-ash." she repeated it slowly a few times until finally her face returned to that bright, shy smile.

"Vash! I like that name. It's nice to meet you." the girl replied, curtseying slightly.

"What's yours?" Vash asked curiously.

The girl looked ready to answer but then something else caught her attention. She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating, as if she was trying to listen for something. After a few minutes, the girl opened her eyes and looked back to Vash almost regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I have to go." she said sadly. Without another word, she turned and ran back the way she had come.

"Wait! Come back!" he cried out but it was no use. She was already gone.

-)*(-

"Oh good grief! Would you look at him?" He's even muttering in his sleep." Meryl Strife complained, pointing to the sleeping man in the seat next to her. Her partner, Millie Thompson, turned in her seat to see what exactly Meryl was complaining about. In the seat next to the petite, dark-haired woman was a man with spiky, blonde hair, dressed in a long, red coat, black pants, and black boots. He was sitting with his head leaning against the bus window, fast asleep. Though he appeared to be muttering the same phrase repeatedly.

"Come back! Wait! Come back!"

Both women, who were agents for the Bernardelli Insurance Society, only shrugged at each other. They had been charged with watching this man, Vash the Stampede, also known as the Humanoid Typhoon, in order to prevent or reduce the damage from the incidents that sprang up around him. So far, both Millie and Meryl could see that the man himself wasn't dangerous, just that trouble seemed to follow him everywhere he went. It didn't help matters that there was a bounty of 60 billion double dollars on his head.

Millie nestled her head on the headrest cushion as she observed Vash then looked to her friend.

"I don't know, Meryl. I just think he's having a very vivid dream." she replied in her light, airy voice.

"I guess. I wonder what it could be." Meryl said quietly, not really convinced. All of a sudden their bus shuddered to a halt. There was a crackle over the loudspeaker and the driver's rough voice came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in the town of October. Please make sure you have all your belongings when you leave." he said gruffly. The speaker then clicked off and people began to file off the vehicle. Meryl looked to Vash, and to her annoyance, he hadn't even stirred. She groaned loudly then elbowed him hard in the side.

"Get up, you lazy bum!" she shouted, "It's time to get off the bus!"

"Gah!" Vash yelped as he jolted awake. He sprang up so quickly, the startled man hit his head on the roof of the bus and sank back down to his seat.

"Time to wake up, Mr. Vash. We're at our destination!" Millie added, unperturbed by her partner's actions. Vash rubbed his head as he looked up meekly at the two women.

"Man, you insurance girls can be so mean sometimes." he pouted. Meryl and Millie only rolled their eyes and turned to leave the bus.

A short while later, the three of them had gotten through the crowd and managed to get their bags. Their first order of business was to find a place to stay and then find a place to relax and grab a bite to eat. Vash stood off to the side as the ladies went to the information booth outside the bus depot. He trusted them to find a good place to go, so he stayed where he was, putting on his circular, yellow sunglasses, and whistling to himself.

Though he may have seemed relaxed, standing there whistling, Vash was actually in deep contemplation. The dream on the bus had surprised him. He knew without a doubt that it had actually been a memory from when he had been on the SEEDS ship. What he couldn't figure out was why he was remembering it. He hadn't seen that girl since the encounter, didn't even know if she had survived the crash. Besides, it had happened so very long ago.

Vash was so deep in his contemplations that he didn't even notice a figure sneaking up behind him. Despite the crowd, the figure moved easily, focused entirely on reaching Vash. Before long, the figure was directly behind the distracted man. Vash didn't notice until he felt the hard edge of an object, most likely a gun, jabbed into his lower back. Vash grimaced, angry at his own laziness, but keeping perfectly still.

"Vash the Stampede, you're under arrest!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the Town of October…

"Vash the Stampede, you're under arrest!"

Vash couldn't believe that he had been recognized already. He tried to keep a low profile and even encourage false rumors as to his appearance, but still people found him. Stupid bounty. It caused nothing but trouble.

"Geez Mister, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just traveling here with some friends." he answered kindly, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yeah right!" the man scoffed, "You're that troublemaker, I know it!"

Vash sighed, cursing his luck, when he noticed the girls were coming back from the booth. Vash realized that they had seen him and now had curious looks on their faces as they regarded him. Now he had to figure out how to escape this mess without endangering them.

"Girls, please stay back! I'm in a bit of a situation and I'd rather you not be involved." he announced bravely. Their looks changed to ones of confusion rather than fear or concern, which in turn, confused Vash. Millie peeked around Vash to see the man who was attempting to arrest their companion.

"Mr. Wolfwood, what are you doing to Mr. Vash?" the tall insurance agent asked.

"Wha?" Vash exclaimed, spinning about in surprise and embarrassment. There, with a big mischievous grin on his face, stood Nicholas D. Wolfwood, wandering priest and occasional traveling companion of Vash, Millie, and Meryl's. He was about an inch or two shorter than Vash with a relaxed stance that gave the impression of a gangly frame. This was aided by the slender look of his signature black suit. However, his white shirt was left open by a few buttons, revealing some of the true muscled form underneath. He had a slender face that usually wore a serious expression and dark eyes that were hidden by black sunglasses and strands of his messy black hair. He could often be seen with a lit cigarette dangling from his thin lips. When traveling with Vash, the cigarette would often be knocked from his mouth, much to Wolfwood's annoyance. In his defense, Vash would claim that he would be doing it to protect Wolfwood's health. Not that the priest usually believed him.

In addition to his unique appearance, Wolfwood carried a large cross that was often wrapped in a tarp which was locked with leather belts. When asked about it, he would tell people that he was merely carrying the cross of his burdens. In reality, and what few people knew, was that the heavy cross was actually a means of self-defense. When unlocked, Wolfwood had access to a large array of weaponry. To his friends' surprise, he was actually a brilliant gunman. If they tried to talk to him about it, Wolfwood would only reply that it was a tough world and that one couldn't be too careful. His friends didn't push him on the matter.

Now Vash and the girls had run into him again. He stood before them, leaning against his cross, that same smile still stuck on his face. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

"Sorry, Vash, I had to do it. You were looking so serious." Wolfwood apologized again. His voice had a slight raspy quality to it and reflected more of a laid-back attitude than his appearance gave. Vash frowned, moving his bag from one shoulder to the other.

"It still wasn't funny. I get enough of that on a daily basis as it is." the taller gunman replied sourly. Wolfwood nodded in understanding. Ever since the event years ago in the city of July and the event two years ago involving the fifth moon, Vash had been a wanted man with an enormous bounty on his head. There hadn't been a single life lost in either event but both had resulted in serious damage. Life had become a never-ending battle for a man who only craved peace.

Wolfwood stamped out his cigarette and slung his arm over Vash's shoulders. The blonde man eyed the priest suspiciously while the two insurance girls looked on in amusement.

"Vash, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you and the ladies here dinner and a few drinks to make up for my poor behavior." he offered. Vash still wasn't convinced and continued to stare him down.

"How'd you come by the money, Wolfwood?"

"I'll have you know that I did some odd jobs for some folks in town and in addition to donating money for the orphanage, they gave me some money for food and such." Wolfwood responded, taking no offense to Vash's question. The outlaw's face softened, now a little ashamed at his hesitance to the priest's offer. He knew Wolfwood didn't mind helping those in need, priestly obligation aside, especially if those he was helping were greatly in need.

"Well ladies, what do you say? Shall we take up Mr. Wolfwood on his offer?" Vash asked, returning to his light-hearted manner. Millie was already jumping excitedly while Meryl looked more reserved.

"As long as it doesn't lead to any trouble, I'm okay with it." she answered resignedly. With that decided, Wolfwood led the group to a hotel and tavern that he promised would be worth the trip.

As they walked, they noticed that for one of the smaller towns, October was rather lively. Wolfwood explained that the town was one of the few to have two well-functioning plant stations and an abundance of natural resources. It was a well-managed town which was seeing an increase in business and population. Vash noticed that because of the boom, buildings were being remodeled to follow the classical architecture designs of the more affluent cities.

They walked for a few more blocks then ended up on a side street passing a shoe store and a market before Wolfwood stopped in front of a large building. The building was made of white stone, just like many other buildings in town, but it had many windows and a large sign that read:

The Golden Maiden

Hotel and Tavern

The sign was made of wood with the letters etched carefully in it. Each letter was painted in gold ink and off to the side on the sign was a small silhouette of a kneeling girl. From outside, the companions could hear music and laughter filtering from the establishment. It seemed very promising and the road-weary friends were eager to enter. Once inside, they were amazed to see a richly decorated entrance hall. It had dark wood floors and trim with rich-colored floor rugs. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls making it seem rich and homey at the same time. They were greeted by an older gentleman dressed in a black suit. He smiled warmly and waved the group inside.

"Welcome, welcome! How may I help you this evening?" the gray-haired man asked jovially. He didn't even appear bothered by their appearances, probably because he saw all sorts of people stay at the hotel. Wolfwood stepped forward, smiling politely as he rested his cross against the desk.

"Hello, good sir! We would like rooms for this evening. One each for myself and this gentleman." Wolfwood motioned to Vash, who waved in response. "These ladies will have their own room, double beds. All separate bills please."

"Wonderful! That won't be a problem." the man answered and proceeded to assign them rooms and keys. Once payment was given, the group was about to head to their rooms when the gentleman stopped them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to inform you that we are currently having our wine festival now. Many taverns are having festivities in the evening and then there shall be events during the day throughout town. We hope you are able to enjoy it during your stay." he explained. The group thanked the man then proceeded to their rooms to freshen up before dinner.

Vash and Wolfwood were the first ones down. The girls said that they had a report to write and would be down afterwards. The two men found a table near the bar and quickly began perusing the menu. Both of them had voracious appetites, their stomachs were growling loud enough for the next table over to hear them. Luckily, the tavern had plenty of servers on staff that night to handle the larger festival crowd. Their orders were taken in no time at all.

While they waited for their food, Vash began to look around at the crowd. He did this wherever he went. It was relaxing for him to see people going about their lives; occasionally he would make up little stories about the people he saw. He hoped one day this whole outlaw bounty business would be over with and he could settle down to have a peaceful life like these folks.

A flash of white out of the corner of his eye broke Vash from his thoughts. He looked toward the other end of the bar where the white flash had headed and saw that it was in fact, a young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties and taller than average. She hung up her white shawl on a peg by the bar, revealing a loose-fitting off-white shirt that had coral designs and a flowy white skirt that fell just above her ankles. Her clothing accentuated her lithe, toned figure. The only jewelry she wore was a gold necklace of some sort and an anklet on her right ankle.

When she turned to speak with the bartender, Vash could see that she had a kind face that seemed to make her eyes light up as she spoke. At that moment, the bartender said something funny and the woman's cupid-bow mouth broke into a lovely smile. She then tucked a golden strand of her hair behind her ear and went to work. Vash noticed with interest that her hair appeared two-toned, one layer rich gold and the other a white-blonde color. It was pinned up loosely on her head and thin strands kept falling to frame her face. Overall she appeared graceful and stunning.

As Vash looked at her, he had the strange feeling that there was something familiar about her. It wasn't quite déjà vu but he had the nagging feeling that he should know her. Then and there, Vash made it a point to get to know this girl by the end of the night. Well, that was if he got the nerve to speak to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: …Where I Found You

Anya Harper was well into her shift at The Golden Maiden when one of the other servers approached her. Annie was a small wisp of a girl with sandy brown hair and a fiery attitude. She took it upon herself to look after the other girls who worked at the tavern. Anya eyed her friend curiously as she came toward her with a serious expression on her small face.

"Annie, how goes it?" she asked, putting her empty tray on the bar. The small woman looked around suspiciously then back at waiting Anya.

"Don't be alarmed, but there is a funny-looking blonde man at the other end of the bar. He's been watching you for awhile now." Annie answered in a low voice.

"Annie, men watch us all the time." Anya answered honestly.

"But this one is stranger than most!" Annie exclaimed as she tried to keep her voice down. Anya rolled her eyes and subtly switched places with her friend so she had the view of the bar's far end. She pretended to be keeping an eye on customers but in reality she was scanning the crowd for this strange man.

"He's wearing a red coat, a long, red coat." Annie murmured.

Anya barely nodded her head in reply, eyes still focused on the crowd. Most of the people were wearing dark or neutral colors so red should have been easy to spot. Sure enough, Anya found the table that Annie had spoken of; two women and two men were sitting there and one had a long, red coat and spiky, blonde hair. At that moment he seemed to be listening to his friends' conversation, so Anya took the time to get a good look at him. His odd haircut and clothing aside, Anya could see that he had a slender, handsome face and his expression was relaxed and kind. Even his bearing seemed that way, not one bit tense or hostile. Honestly, Anya didn't believe this man could hurt anyone and that Annie was just being paranoid like usual.

Then, as if sensing that someone was watching him, the man turned and looked directly at Anya. The waitress blushed in embarrassment at being caught but she couldn't bring herself to look away. The man gave her a small smile and a slight wave so his friends wouldn't notice. Anya could feel the corner of her mouth come up in a small grin. There was something so familiar about him, she realized. Just looking at this man brought butterflies to her stomach, like some infatuated little girl.

_Who are you?_ Anya wondered. Then a curious thing happened. His eyes perked in interest and he tilted his head as if listening carefully to something.

_Who are you?_ the thought echoed back but in a man's voice. Anya blanched at what she had done, something she hadn't done in years. She could see that the man was confused as well, confirming to the startled woman that it had actually happened. Before Anya could think further on it, a hand gripped her shoulder and quickly spun her around. She was then facing the owner of the establishment, Mr. Baxter. He had a concerned look on his face and he kept looking about which seemed to make his gray hair stand on end.

"Anya, I was looking everywhere for you! It's time to do the Harvest Ring and you're this year's Harvest Maiden! Let's go!" he said excitedly, the man bouncing slightly from nervous energy.

"Oh no. Not me, sir!" she protested but the shorter man wasn't listening. He grabbed Anya by the wrist, dragging the flustered woman to the center of the large room where there was a polished wooden dance floor. Anya looked around nervously as Mr. Baxter clapped his hands loudly to get the crowd's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention? Thank you! As is tradition in our town, at festival time each tavern picks a Harvest Maiden. This year our maiden is Anya Harper!" he announced loudly. Anya waved to the crowd, a weak smile on her face. A few whistles came from the mass of people and that only embarrassed her more. Mr. Baxter quieted the crowd down again so he could continue.

"Now I would like all the single gentlemen to make a large circle on the dance floor. We are going to blindfold our maiden," at that point another server came behind Anya and wrapped a linen cloth over her eyes sending her into sudden darkness.

"If our maiden chooses you, you will get a kiss and a free round of drinks tonight. Also, the maiden will be your escort and guide around the festival this week!"

A roar of cheers followed that last statement, causing Anya to groan inwardly. That's just what she wanted: to escort a drunken, grabby idiot all week. Anya sighed in defeat when she heard a rush of footsteps as men hurried to the floor to have their chance. Suddenly Anya was being spun around in place. She went around three times before she was stopped.

"Okay Anya, have at it." Mr. Baxter said and released her from his hold. The young woman weaved unsteadily for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She only prayed that she didn't fall and make a fool of herself. Thankfully, the dizziness soon passed but soon after she felt as if a magnet was at the core of her being and she was effortlessly being pulled along. She only hoped that it wouldn't result in a major mistake.

-)*(-

Vash quickly hurried into the circle with the rest of the single guys. Meryl and Millie had spoken strongly against it, but he had countered saying that it was only innocent fun. Besides, how could he pass up a chance for a kiss from such a pretty girl? Surprisingly, Wolfwood sat out of it and placated the girls, saying that Vash would never do anything to harm the girl, should he win. It was true. He may act like a womanizer but Vash actually had a deep respect for women. Truth be told, he had never even been kissed before and that's partly what made this event so exciting.

So he settled into his spot like the rest of the men present and watched as the girl, Anya, was spun around. He was impressed that she had regained her balance so quickly. She took a few tentative steps one way then turned about and headed in Vash's direction, to the other side's dismay. Her hands were held out in front of her as she made steady progress his way. Vash could feel a knot from in his stomach from the anticipation and was slightly confused by it. Why did this matter so much? Why was he feeling jealous if she swayed toward another man? Unfortunately he couldn't begin to answer those questions at the moment because soon Anya collided with him.

Vash's heart raced as she gently ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, trying to get an idea of who he was. Soon her hands were gliding up his neck and as her soft skin touched his, he felt an actual shock go through him. If Anya felt anything, she didn't show it. She then brought her hands to his face, and Vash bent his head down so she could reach more easily. Her touch as she examined his face was careful and gentle, exciting Vash so much that it bordered between ecstasy and torture. Vash felt like his heart would burst from his chest if this kept up any longer.

Finally, Anya rested her hands on the back of his neck. She leaned into him and gently pressed her lips to his, setting fireworks off in Vash's brain. Apparently that time she felt it as well, because she pressed harder against him. Vash was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice the disappointed groans from the other men around him. To his dismay, the kiss ended and Anya stepped back a step. She removed her blindfold and looked to see who she had chosen. When she saw that it was Vash, a look of shock crossed her face. He smiled shyly and waved at her. The young woman was too stunned to speak and simply waved back at him.

-)*(-

Anya listened numbly as Mr. Baxter congratulated the blonde man. Her employer once again explained the rules of the arrangement and the man seemed to listen intently. Occasionally he would glance up at Anya, that shy look still on his face. She blushed each time and had to avert her gaze. How could she have chosen him? She traced her fingers over her lips as she thought about the kiss. It had been something else.

"Anya, would you like to know this gentleman's name?" Mr. Baxter asked gently, bringing her back to the conversation. Anya hugged herself and nodded quickly. The man extended his gloved right hand out, smiling widely. It was such a friendly, innocent smile that Anya couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi! I'm Vash!"

Mr. Baxter paled suddenly, taking a step or two back from them. He dabbed at his face with his handkerchief then stuffed it unceremoniously back in his pocket.

"You…You're not Vash the Stampede are you?" he asked nervously. Vash laughed loudly, waving his hand at them.

"No! No, of course not! Just Vash, that's me!" the younger man quickly answered. Mr. Baxter seemed skeptical but relaxed as Anya shook Vash's hand anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Vash. Anya Harper, at your service." she answered politely. Once those two were acquainted, Mr. Baxter quietly left them alone. Vash led Anya to the table where his friends were sitting. Anya barely listened as they were introduced to her, she was still in shock over what had happened. Although she did notice that the dark-haired girl apologized for Anya being so embarrassed and that the man in the suit kept looking between Anya and Vash with an intrigued look on his face.

Anya ignored him and tried to be more involved in the conversation with the others. The taller girl, Millie, asked a lot of questions about the festival itself and the food that vendors would have so Anya did her best to answer as many questions as possible. While they were talking, she suddenly felt a nervous tingling in her stomach and her pulse began to race. Where was this coming from?

_Why am I so nervous? This is crazy!_ a man's voice sounded in her head. Anya winced as she tried to push it away.

_Get a hold of yourself, man! Don't blow this!_ the same voice said again. This time it was followed by images of Anya and the kiss and by the strong feeling of arousal. Anya coughed and quickly gulped down some water. She realized to her horror that she was reading Vash! Anya quickly tried to calm down and block him out. She had been so good at controlling her abilities before, the overwhelmed woman couldn't understand why now was so different.

"Anya, are you okay? You don't look so good." Vash said, a look of concern and worry on his face. She was about to lie and say that she was fine when another image sprang into her mind. An image of a little girl with white-blonde hair and a boy with spiky, blonde hair.

_Hi! I'm Vash!_

She became so pale it seemed like the blood just drained from her face. She couldn't speak from the shock. The same questions from earlier kept racing through her mind. Who is this man? Why was this happening? Why now? Anya finally couldn't take anymore and she stood quickly, her eyes still lock with Vash's, whose face was lined with worry.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she said shakily. She then raced out from the tavern, leaving the others behind. She could hear Vash behind her, calling for her to wait, but she ignored him and pushed on. Anya ran and ran, focused only on getting home. Even in sandals she was amazingly quick. When she arrived home, in what seemed like to be minutes later, she didn't even stop to greet her parents. Anya just ran up to her room, locked the door behind her, and collapsed into her bed. After years of quiet, she could now hear everyone, feel what they felt and it was simply too much. Tears poured from her eyes as she curled into a ball, trying to make herself small. She hoped maybe then, she would get some peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Maiden and the Outlaw

When morning came, Anya woke slowly, feeling groggy from very vivid dreams. She rubbed her eyes which felt achy and puffy from all the crying she had done. Last night had been a mess and Anya wished that it had all been a dream. Unfortunately, she knew in her heart that wasn't the case. She rolled onto her back, a small sigh escaping her lips. Despite the fact that Vash would be waiting for her as would her boss, Anya really wanted to just stay home today.

A sharp knock on the door startled her from her thoughts of ditching, causing Anya to sit up quickly.

"Come in." she called out, voice still scratchy from just waking up. The door slowly opened revealing Anya's mother, Sarah who was already dressed in her work clothes. She was in her early fifties and had a few grays in her dark brown hair and a few wrinkles, mostly from smiling so much. She was shorter than Anya and had a slightly plump figure. She was a teacher at one of the primary schools in town and had one of the most mild-mannered temperaments. She gave Anya a soft smile and came to sit on the edge of the bed. Anya in turn rested her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Morning, honey. You doing okay?" her mother asked, already aware that something wasn't right.

"No. Had a bad night last night." and without prompting, Anya proceeded to tell her mother all that had happened. Sarah listened closely and nodded in understanding, already fully aware of her daughter's abilities. That didn't make her love the girl any less though. Sarah ran a hand through Anya's thick hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, honey, maybe you just have to try harder. Maybe you've had it too easy with the locals. This boy could be a good challenge for you." Sarah suggested. Anya only shrugged in response, unsure of her mother's statement. Sarah pursed her lips in disapproval at her daughter's attitude, gently shoving the younger woman.

"You are not a quitter and you most certainly will not start now! Besides, you can't stay up here in this room forever!" Sarah replied sternly.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Anya said glumly. Sarah chuckled at that and gently tugged a lock of her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, well, it's because you know I'm right. Now get your butt out of bed and stop hiding."

Anya's mother was right, Anya couldn't hide. She would just have to focus harder around Vash. At some point she would also have to confront him about that memory she found. Anya sighed and kissed her mother on the cheek and got out of bed so she could get ready for work. One step at a time. That was all.

-)*(-

Vash tried to wait patiently for Anya at the hotel. He had even sent Wolfwood and the insurance girls on ahead to the festival without him. He had to make sure Anya was safe and sound. Last night something had spooked her, he could feel it, and if it had anything to do with him he wanted to make it right. So he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

Vash sat at the bar drinking a cup of tea, it was honestly too early for liquor, when Mr. Baxter approached him for the third time that morning. The older, well-dressed man was quite unnerved and worried, constantly dabbing his face with his handkerchief.

"Mr. Vash, I am so sorry!" the short man exclaimed, "I don't know what is keeping Anya! She hasn't called either. This is so unlike her."

Vash smiled politely and patted the man on the shoulder. It was refreshing to see an employer so concerned about his employees.

"Sir, don't worry about me. I'll just wait for her. I don't mind." Vash repeated again to the hotel owner. The man smiled weakly, taking a seat next to Vash.

"It's not just her being late for work. She's a very special girl." he said more calmly. Vash looked at the older man, curious as to what he meant. Mr. Baxter saw Vash's interest and smiled.

"They call her an angel, y'know. She's got a way with people. It's like she knows what they're thinking. And you won't meet a kinder soul anywhere." he continued then his face grew serious, "That's why when something like this happens I worry."

He gave Vash a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder. As he got up to leave, he pulled a small white parcel from his jacket and handed it to Vash.

"Please give this to Anya when she gets here. She forgot it here last night."

Vash accepted the parcel with a nod, placing it at his side. The older man smiled again then went back to his post at the front desk.

After that it was very quiet for awhile, the only people present besides Vash being the owner and the bartender. Everyone else was off at the festival around town. Taverns wouldn't really open and get business until evening. Vash had finished his tea and was now sitting back in his chair, staring at the slow spin of the ceiling fans, Anya's package clutched to his chest. He was about to doze off when he heard the front door of the inn open. He sat up straight in his chair and kept rapt attention on the admittance desk.

Mr. Baxter's face lit up in delight as the person stepped in. He ran from his desk and wrapped the person in a big hug. Vash had a feeling it was Anya, not only by the reaction but by the girl's two-toned hair and the anklet on the right ankle. The two spoke in hushed tones, making it difficult to eavesdrop, though Vash had a feeling he was mentioned multiple times because Mr. Baxter pointed to him a few times. Finally, Mr. Baxter gave her a hug then gave her a gentle nudge toward the entrance to the tavern. As she slowly walked toward him, Vash's breath caught in his throat. She was as stunning as she had been the previous night. Although this time her hair fell in thick waves down her back and she was wearing a white shirt with gathered sleeves. Also, hung loosely around her waist was a brown, leather belt and on it were a wallet and a curious metal rod, about the length of a ruler.

Anya approached him slowly, face clearly apologetic. She stopped a few feet in front of Vash, nervously shuffling from foot to foot. Once she looked like she would speak but instead, Anya bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ears. Vash felt sorry for her because she was clearly embarrassed about the previous night's events and was nervous about speaking with him. He knew that he would have to make the first move if he wanted to ease her fears and allow them to move on. Vash carefully set the parcel down on the bar and in a few quick strides, was before her, wrapping her in his arms in a tight hug. He could feel her reflexively stiffen for a moment but then she relaxed and seemed to just sink into him.

"I'm sorry for last night." she said, voice slightly muffled by his coat. Vash smiled gently, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I was just worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?" he replied softly. Anya looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Although Vash could see a hidden sadness in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I can talk about it yet." she replied. Vash nodded, silently agreeing to let the subject drop for now. For a moment, as their eyes met the two seemed locked in place. Vash admitted to himself that it did feel very natural, holding her close like this. They slowly started to inch closer but then Anya's eyes widened and she broke contact with him. It was like someone had flipped a switch and they were back to standing awkwardly apart. Vash looked around, trying to think of something light-hearted to say when he spotted the small parcel on the bar. He quickly grabbed it and presented it to Anya.

"Here, Anya! You forgot this last night." he said a little too loudly. He winced slightly at his over-enthusiasm but Anya only smirked and took the parcel from him.

"Thank you, Vash." she replied as she opened it. As she tied the shawl around her waist, Vash glanced again at the metal rod.

"Hey Anya, what's that thing on your belt?" he asked curiously, pointing at the item. Anya looked between Vash and where he was pointing.

"Oh that? Well, customers can get a bit wild and sometimes I have to protect myself." she answered, "I prefer it over guns."

Vash nodded, still eyeing the piece and pondering over how Anya used it. Also, that close he could almost make out the color of Anya's underwear. To his disappointment, Anya picked up on what he was doing and coughed to get his attention.

"Vash, don't you think we should be going?" she said, subtly saving him from a smack in the face. Vash grinned sheepishly and slowly stood up straight. Anya smirked at the goofy man's antics. Completely serious one moment and completely silly and childish the next. This was going to be an interesting week.

"So Vash, are you ready to experience October's Harvest Festival?" she asked cordially. Vash smiled, his earlier indiscretion forgotten, and he presented his right elbow to her.

"Yes Miss Harper, I am. Shall we?" he replied, his proper tone completely exaggerated. She giggled as she hooked her arm with his.

"We shall. Let's go!"

"Great! 'Cuz I'm starved!" he suddenly exclaimed in his goofy manner. Anya couldn't help but laugh as he playfully pulled her out of the hotel. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

-)*(-

Anya couldn't believe how well the day was going. Despite the late start, she and Vash had visited many of the food stands and even had a tour of the vineyards. They were on the edge of town and the delicate vines were covered with a canopy of fine mesh to dilute the harsh light from the dual suns. Anya had watched Vash with amused interest during the tour. Most of the adults present looked around and listened with what seemed like a passing interest but Vash seemed to pay rapt attention to the guide and would occasionally mutter to himself.

"So that's how they do it!" he would whisper in awe. Anya had heard this presentation multiple times before and hung back, letting him enjoy the tour.

Sometimes during a break he would look around for her. One of those times he genuinely seemed worried that she had left him. Anya snuck back through the large group and slipped her arm through Vash's, surprising him. He gave her a relieved smile but Anya could sense that he was still upset.

"I thought something happened to you." he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she whispered back, squeezing his arm gently. Vash blushed and started scratching the back of his head.

"I wasn't scared!" he denied adamantly though his reaction had betrayed him. Anya smirked, dropping the subject, and instead clutched his arm and continued to walk with him for the rest of the tour. As they walked, Anya could feel Vash relax. To her relief, no thoughts of his followed.

Afterwards they headed back into the town proper. The suns were beginning to set and by now both of their stomachs were grumbling. It was too long of a walk back to The Golden Maiden so they stopped at one of the actual restaurants nearby.

"Vash, do you think we should find your friends?" Anya asked while they looked over the menus.

"Nah, they can take care of themselves for one night. Besides, I wouldn't want them to ruin our time alone."

Anya put her menu down and gave Vash a serious look. Vash returned her look with an angelic one of his own.

"Vash, this is not a date." she said, trying to keep a straight face. Vash continued to smile innocently, also putting down his menu and resting his hands on the table.

"Anya, just because it's not supposed to be a date doesn't mean it can't turn into one." he countered. Anya rolled her eyes, once again picking up her menu.

"You're annoyingly persistent." she replied, focusing her eyes on the words in front of her.

"Eh, that's nothing new." he answered casually, not remotely bothered by her assessment. Anya used her menu to hide her grin as the waiter came to take their order.

Dinner went well after that, and quietly since both individuals were too hungry to talk while they were eating. Vash was even prepared to order dessert but Anya stopped him.

"I've got a surprise for you. Dessert has to be put on hold." she said mysteriously. Anya paid for the meal and led Vash out of the restaurant. She stopped at a nearby bench and sat Vash down.

"You wait here. I'll be right back." she commanded then before Vash could respond, Anya disappeared into the crowds. Vash didn't have to wait long though. She returned a few minutes later carrying a bag, a pleased smile on her face.

"Okay follow me. We have to be quick. The fireworks are starting soon."

The two walked quickly, sometimes ducking down sidestreets to avoid the clumps of people that loitered in the streets. Vash had no idea where they were going, only that it seemed like they were heading for the other side of town. It did seem rather exciting though. Finally, they left the buildings behind them and the only thing left besides sprawling desert were the two plant stations.

"Um, Anya, I don't think we should be here." Vash said uncertainly. She waved that notion away and continued walking.

"Nonsense, these are the best seats in the whole town. I used to sneak in here all the time as a kid." she replied. They both easily hopped the security fence and walked swiftly on their way. Vash was surprised how effortless Anya made it seem in a skirt. Every new thing that he found out about her made him want to figure out more and more about this mysterious woman.

They clung to what little shadows they could find, avoiding the control offices. Soon they were quickly climbing up stairs to the highest platform. When they stopped, Vash looked out in awe at the town laid out before him. The buildings were dotted with lights, like sparkling jewels trying to compete with the glittering stars above. Just beyond the town, Vash could barely make out the vineyards.

"Isn't it great?" Anya asked happily, lighting candles she had pulled from the bag. Vash nodded, kneeling beside her and enjoying the view.

"Yeah. Hey, what's with the candles?" he replied. Then suddenly the lights went out. Across the town, lights either dimmed or went out completely.

"I was waiting for that." she answered, "People put out their lights so they can see the fireworks better. Then they just hang out on rooftops." Anya then pulled out a box whose shape Vash was all too familiar with.

"You got me donuts? Aww thanks!" he exclaimed, reaching for box. Anya swatted his hands away quickly.

"Whoa there, pal! These are for the both of us." she replied, glaring at him slightly.

"Heh heh. Sorry." he said embarrassed. Anya gave him another warning look then opened the box and placed it between them. The fireworks started soon after, loosing ringing explosions and bright lights. The town below was bathed in a multicolor shower of red, blue, purple, green, and gold. As Vash ate his donut he realized that Anya was right. These were definitely the best seats in town. They could see everything and were even eye-level with some of the explosions. A thought then came to mind and he looked sneakily at Anya.

"So if this isn't a date, why are we in such a secluded, romantic spot?" he asked slyly. Surprised by the question, Anya nearly choked on the donut she was eating. She coughed repeatedly to clear it from her throat then shot an incredulous look to Vash.

"This is not romantic! I was told to show you around town and have a good time. That's all!" she exclaimed.

"So you would bring anyone that won the contest here?" Vash asked, still in that sly tone. Anya faltered and quickly took another bite of donut. She ignored the question, instead choosing to look back up at the light display. Vash smiled in satisfaction, rewarding himself with another baked good.

"That's what I thought." he said, voice slightly smug. Silence engulfed the pair as they continued to watch the show. It lasted for half an hour, finishing with a grand finale that lit up the night sky almost as bright as day. Once it was over, the lights around town slowly came back on, one by one. Though currently still bathed in candlelight, Vash knew the station lights would come on soon and he didn't want to miss his chance.

"Anya?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a really great time today. And you were right, these were the best seats in town." he replied sincerely. Anya smiled, leaning closer to Vash.

"You're welcome, Vash."

To her surprise, Vash gently held her face with his left hand and leaned in to give her a kiss. It was soft and hesitant and Anya couldn't seem to pull away. She put her hand on Vash's chest which made him think that she would push him away. Instead, she held onto him, gripping his coat as if steadying herself, and returned the kiss. Their kisses were soft and tentative like they were testing the waters, unsure of how far they should go. They stayed like that for some time, even as the lights came back on.

-)*(-

Unknown to Vash, out in the desert he was being watched. The spy could see Vash, his intended target, and some girl. He wasn't sure if the girl was important but he would make sure his employer knew about her.

"Sir, I've found Vash the Stampede." he said to the midnight air. It seemed like he was speaking to no one but the spy knew that his employer heard him. He always heard him.

_Good. I will be meeting you in the morning._ a chilling voice said in his mind.

"One more thing, sir. He's with a girl." the spy added quickly. There was a pause for a moment and then a chuckle.

_Interesting. We will handle that too._

"Very well, Mr. Legato."

No response came that time but that didn't bother the spy. He knew that his employer was pleased with the report. The fact that he was still breathing was a testament to that fact. The spy then settled into his position continuing his watch of Vash the Stampede.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gunshots and Other Surprises

The town of October was greeted in the morning by bright rays of light as the twin suns peeked over the horizon. No clouds marred the blue sky and it promised to be another nice, albeit hot, day. Right then though it was rather pleasant out and Nicholas D. Wolfwood was taking full advantage of it. The wandering priest sat on one of the benches in front of the hotel, relaxing with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He slouched down comfortably with his arms over the edge of the backrest. This was one of those mornings where a person could just sit back and forget about their troubles. The priest was smart enough to know that when there was a morning like that; one took full advantage of it.

The quiet didn't last for much longer though. The peacefulness was soon broken by the sound of someone whistling a cheerful tune. Wolfwood looked to his right to find the source of the noise. He slid his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose and saw a man in a familiar red coat with spiky blonde hair. The man carried a thin, rectangular box in front of him. When the man came closer, Wolfwood slid his glasses back up and grinned.

"Good morning, Needle-noggin. Where the hell have you been?" he asked pleasantly. Vash smiled and sat beside the preacher.

"Hey, Wolfwood! Good morning! It sure is beautiful out, isn't it?" Vash replied jovially. Wolfwood was surprised to see a genuine smile on the outlaw's face. He didn't think he had ever seen Vash smile like that before.

"Yeah, it is a nice day. So where have you been? And what's in the box?" Wolfwood agreed then repeated his question and stamped out his cigarette. Vash's smile grew bigger and a dreamy look came to his face.

"I was out with Anya all day yesterday. We watched the fireworks together too. I don't even know what time I got back to the hotel." Vash answered, "Anyway, Anya's working the morning shift so I brought her donuts."

Wolfwood smirked, slowly shaking his head at his friend.

"Man, you've got it bad. You should see your face. You're acting more lovestruck than when you've been around other girls." he said, lighting another cigarette, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you got another kiss last night."

Vash blushed slightly but his smile remained.

"Actually it was quite a few more kisses." the blonde man said, quickly standing and heading into the building. His stunned friend's mouth dropped open, causing the cigarette to drop to the ground forgotten. Wolfwood stood and hurried to follow Vash inside.

"Wait! What exactly happened?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. His friend smirked, wagging a finger at the nosy priest.

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell, my friend. All I can say is that I am incredibly happy that we came here." Vash answered. Wolfwood let the subject drop, pleased with his friend's well-deserved happiness.

The two men walked into the tavern, which was already bustling with people. A few were people who were guests at the hotel. The others were a group of a dozen men who seemed to be a rowdy bunch. They were eating and drinking, yelling at one another and making lewd comments at any woman that passed by their tables. Wolfwood and Vash nodded to each other, silently agreeing to keep an eye on these rude visitors. Vash's serious look disappeared when he caught sight of Anya at a nearby table. He watched her as she took the guests' breakfast orders. Today she was wearing a long, white linen dress that had short cap sleeves and a low scoop neckline that gave the barest, teasing glimpse of the top of her ample chest. Her long hair was tied back in a braid but strands still escaped to frame her slender face. Memories of the previous day sprang to the forefront of his mind, which didn't help the rate of his fast-beating heart. He had fallen hard for this woman and now he was hoping that last night hadn't been only a wonderful dream. He hoped that she didn't think that it had been a mistake.

The guests soon finished their orders and Anya turned to go to the next table, which happened to be Vash and Wolfwood's. She locked eyes with Vash, causing shy smiles to spread on both their faces. Wolfwood meanwhile watched them both in quiet amusement. Anya slowly approached their table, keeping her eyes on Vash.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" she asked in a quiet daze.

"Coffee, eggs, and sausage for me." Wolfwood said. Anya wrote it all down though she was still looking straight at his companion.

"I'll have the same." Vash answered, echoing Anya's tone.

"Okay, it'll be up in a few minutes." she replied then looked curiously at the parcel on the table, "What's in the box?"

Vash glanced down at the table then back at Anya, almost forgetting about his surprise.

"Oh this! Well, I didn't think that you had eaten yet so I brought you some donuts." he answered, inwardly hoping that she didn't laugh at him. To his relief, she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh Vash, that is so sweet! Thank you! I'm starved!"

"Hey sweetheart, how 'bout you bring some of that over here!" one of the men from the large group called out rudely. The trio frowned and both Wolfwood and Vash looked over at the tables, immediately planning for damage control should a fight break out.

"Anya, you want us to escort them out?" Wolfwood asked seriously. She shook her head as she stepped back from Vash.

"They haven't done anything wrong yet. If they do I'll take care of it." she answered confidently.

Wolfwood seemed skeptical at that but Vash suspected that there was more to Anya than she was letting on. If she needed him, he would help but until then Vash would stay out of her way. Anya grabbed a donut and gave Vash a wink then headed back to the kitchen to put in the orders.

Throughout the breakfast rush that group of men hassled Anya, yelling crude comments or trying to touch her. She handled it well though. She would ignore the comments and gracefully dodge any attempts made by the men to lay a hand on her. What bothered Vash was that they only bothered Anya, no other servers or customers. Also, one man in the group remained quiet while his companions continued with their boorish antics. He calmly watched Anya as she went about her duties. The quiet man had dark, weathered skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was kept short and was now more gray than brown. The clothing he wore was unremarkable except that it looked like he spent more time in the desert than in cities with people. He didn't look at Anya like the other men did, no indecent thoughts in his mind. No, he seemed to study her as if she were an opponent.

Vash looked at Wolfwood, getting the priest's attention, and then tilted his head in the direction of the man. Wolfwood watched him as the strange man continued his study of Anya. The priest looked back to Vash, his grim expression speaking volumes to the blonde gunman. That decided it for Vash, but before he could get up to go to Anya there was a loud crash and a shout. To Vash's horror one of the ruffians had one hand gripped tightly around Anya's left arm and the other clenched on her throat.

"C'mon baby, all I'm asking for is a little of your time. I've been so lonely." the man said as his friends cheered him on. Surprisingly, Anya didn't seem afraid, she only glared at him in contempt.

"I think you're going to be lonely for a little longer." she said coldly and promptly kneed him in the groin. The man's face twisted in pain and he reflexively bent over. As soon as his hands were off of her, Anya grabbed the metal rod at her belt and clubbed him across the face, dropping him into an unconscious heap on the floor. Another man close to her tried to raise his gun but she quickly hit him in the hand, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon and drop it to the floor. Her arm then came back across, hitting him in the face and dropping this one on top of his companion. The fight had only lasted a matter of seconds. The rod then extended in length into a quarterstaff and Anya held it before her, pointing at the stunned group of men.

"I'm done dealing with your crap. Get out of her and never come back." she ordered angrily. The group was mainly rowdy cowards who didn't deal with people who fought back. They slowly left the tavern, glaring sullenly at Anya as they left. Some left money on the table while others were rebellious and didn't pay for their food. Anya didn't care, as long as they left. The last to leave was the gray-haired man. He gave one last look to them then turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Vash and Wolfwood went to Anya. Luckily most of the other customers were gone by now and so they could speak with her freely. Vash put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Anya, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked. His honest concern softened Anya's stern expression and she smiled at him.

"Vash, I'm fine. I told you that I deal with rowdy customers all the time." she answered in a slightly annoyed tone. Wolfwood chuckled and lit another cigarette.

"Don't hold it against him, Anya. The man's got protection issues." the priest said light-heartedly. Anya began to smirk but then her eyes widened and she froze in shock. By her appearance it seemed like she didn't see Vash or Wolfwood at all, but rather right through them.

"Vash! Get down!" she cried out urgently. Vash looked confused then turned back toward the entrance. All the while he could feel Anya tugging on him to move. Suddenly two shots rang out and Vash could feel his right side go numb with pain. He fell backwards into Anya and she carefully lowered him to the floor.

"Anya, did you see the shooter?" Wolfwood asked frantically.

"No. He's gone. Help me with Vash!" she replied, voice strained. Wolfwood looked down at his friend and saw that he had been shot in the right shoulder and under his collarbone on the right side. The bullets hadn't gone through but he was still bleeding profusely. The priest grabbed some towels from the bar and applied pressure to the wounds, causing Vash to wince and groan.

"Anya, we need to get him to a hospital now!" Wolfwood exclaimed.

"There's no time. He's losing blood too quickly." she replied, fighting back tears. Wolfwood looked back down and saw that the towels were already almost completely soaked through. He pursed his lips and looked grimly to Anya.

"What do we do then? We can't let him die!" he growled in frustration.

Anya thought for a moment and Wolfwood saw conflicted emotions flash across her face. Finally, she looked up at Wolfwood, face set with determination.

"Get Vash up to his room. I have an idea." she said seriously.

Wolfwood nodded and the two of them slowly got Vash to his feet, with Wolfwood keeping pressure on the wounds. It took some time but they slowly got Vash into his room and onto his bed. Luckily it was still early enough to where few people were wandering about the hotel. As Anya went to get more towels and a basin for hot water, Wolfwood stayed with Vash. The priest looked down at the blonde gunman with concern and worry. He was surprised to see Vash looking back at him with unfocused eyes.

"You look terrible, preacher-man." he said in a heavily slurred voice.

"Speak for yourself, you addled needle-noggin." Wolfwood replied harshly. He then softened and sighed.

"Do you trust her to do this, Vash?"

For a moment it seemed like Vash appeared calm and coherent at the mention of Anya.

"Yes. She reminds me of someone from long ago. And Wolfwood…?"

"Yes, Vash?"

"I think I love her."

Wolfwood smiled softly at the honest admission and was ready to say more but Anya came back with the things they needed. She set a wash basin full of hot water on the nightstand then had Wolfwood help her remove Vash's coat. She then had Wolfwood use fresh towels to staunch Vash's wounds while she cut free Vash's shirt, revealing all his scars and mesh grafts. Anya did her best to ignore the past injuries and focus on the newest ones. It still bothered her though that someone so kind and thoughtful could be so badly broken. She gently tapped Vash's face, bringing him back into consciousness.

"Vash, I'm going to get the bullets out and stop the bleeding. But…" she paused as fresh tears slid down her cheeks, "But it's going to hurt a lot. I want you to bite down on my belt so you don't hurt yourself."

The injured man nodded weakly and Anya proceeded to take off the leather belt from her waist, removing the metal rod, and placed it between Vash's teeth. Anya then looked to Wolfwood.

"You need to make sure he stays down. I wasn't kidding when I said that this will hurt."

"Okay. Hey, where are the tools?" he asked as Anya cleaned the injury site the best she could.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on holding him down." Anya replied grimly. She then took a deep breath as she placed her hands over Vash's wounds.

"Please don't die." she whispered, closing her eyes.

A few seconds passed then a faint glow appeared under Anya's hands. Nothing seemed to be happening but Vash began to stir and moan in protest. Anya concentrated harder, causing the light to glow a bit brighter. Vash's eyes then snapped open and he bit down hard onto the belt as he screamed in pain. If the belt hadn't been there, he probably would have bitten off part of his tongue. The injured man began to thrash about, nearly knocking Anya and Wolfwood off the bed.

"Wolfwood, hold him!" she exclaimed, focus straining to its maximum. The bewildered priest pressed Vash down as he watched Anya work. He had never seen anything like this before in his life. Who was this woman? What was she?

Long minutes passed until finally Vash began to relax and settle back into the bed. The light was gone from Anya's hands and they were now closed in her lap. Wolfwood looked in amazement at Vash's shoulder. The wound was completely healed and there weren't even any scars to prove that it had happened. Anya then opened one of her hands, showing him the two bullets.

"Incredible." he breathed in awe. Anya smiled and set them on the nightstand. She then looked back to Vash, who was now resting comfortably, and removed the leather strap from his mouth.

"He'll be fine now." she replied, mostly as reassurance to herself that she did the right thing. Wolfwood grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it but it was a damn good job." he said appreciatively. The young woman grinned in thanks then grimaced as she inspected her blood-stained dress.

"Good grief. I need to get cleaned up. There's probably a mess downstairs as well." she said. Anya went to stand but then she lost her balance and quickly collapsed, grabbing the nightstand for support. Wolfwood rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. She held her forehead in distress and seemed too unsteady to walk.

"Wow that drained me more than I thought." she replied wearily.

"I think you should rest. I'll take you to the girls' room. They'll help you." Wolfwood said.

"But I need to clean up downstairs and explain to my boss what happened." Anya protested but Wolfwood silenced her with an upraised hand.

"You need to rest. Vash is just going to worry and blame himself if you're not well when he wakes up." the priest replied sternly. Anya frowned and leaned against the priest for support, giving in to her weariness.

"Very well."

"Atta girl. Don't worry, I'll take care of things downstairs." he said, scooping her up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, already starting to fall asleep.

"Just keep an eye on Vash." she mumbled. Wolfwood smiled gently at the kind-hearted woman who was so similar to his wounded friend.

"Of course I will." he whispered then quietly left Vash's room so he could take her to Millie and Meryl.

-)*(-

The spy paced his room as he waited for his boss' arrival. Things had not gone as planned and now he would have to face the repercussions. The thought of fleeing had occurred to him but he quickly abandoned it. Legato would find him, either personally or by use of the Gung-ho Guns, and he would die more terribly than if he had faced Legato directly. The old spy swallowed a shot of whiskey and continued his nervous pacing.

"You failed me."

The chilling voice startled the weathered man and he spun quickly, gasping for breath, to come face to face with the speaker. There before him stood Legato Bluesummers in his trademark white coat. Besides warding off the elements, it was used for fear effect. The long white coat had an array of spikes on the right shoulder and a dried human skull on the left arm. That alone would scare anyone senseless, but what truly terrified people was Legato's face. He could have been considered handsome with his unblemished face and unique blue hair; except that his face was an emotionless mask and his blue eyes were cold and empty. Some said that those eyes could look into a man's soul and kill him from the inside out.

The spy stood before that very man now and immediately fell to his knees from crippling fear. Legato only continued to look at him with those emotionless eyes.

"You failed me." he repeated coldly. The spy swallowed nervously, gathering his courage to speak.

"She knew! Somehow she knew!" he exclaimed.

"She saw you?"

"No! Never! But somehow she knew and Vash got in the way." he replied, trying not to sound panicked.

"So instead of killing the girl and causing Vash distress, you shoot Vash instead? Very sloppy."

The spy knew what was coming next and he paled considerably. He clasped his weathered hands together and remained kneeling before the menacing man.

"Please, Mr. Legato! Give me another chance! The girl isn't human! Somehow she knew! I'll be better next time!" he cried out.

Legato didn't speak, merely looking at the desperate man. Suddenly the man stiffened and he jolted to his feet. His eyes grew wide with terror and he continued to beg for his life. Legato continued to stare emotionlessly at him, even as the man's neck broke and his body fell limply to the floor.

"You are relieved of service. Now I shall go and see for myself this 'inhuman girl'." he said in that same cold manner. Legato Bluesummers then left the dead man's room, not giving him a second thought.

-)*(-

**Once again sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been crazy busy. Hope you enjoy the two chapters I post today. Please, please, please comment! It helps me out a ton. Thank you to the people who have already commented on my work and I hope to hear more from you in the future! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Recovery

All around him was nothing but darkness. There were no landforms, people, or even animals. Not even stars to guide him. There was only the cold, inky darkness. However, Vash would not give into fear. He pressed on blindly, hoping to find some way out. Soon his perseverance was rewarded and he saw a spot of white in the distance. He began to run toward it so he wouldn't lose it. As he approached he could see that it wasn't an exit but rather a person. The person wasn't facing him but he could tell that it was a woman based on her clothing and long, blonde hair. Vash focused on the hair in particular and he saw lighter white streaks throughout. Only one other person he knew had hair like that.

"Anya?" he asked curiously. Sure enough, the person turned revealing the woman who had stolen Vash's heart. She smiled warmly at him, cradling his face in her hands. He smiled back at her, cherishing her touch. Then the image shifted and Anya was suddenly standing apart from him. She appeared sad and tears were streaming down her face.

"Anya, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him and her eyes seemed to be full of regret. Vash tried to step forward to comfort her but he couldn't seem to move. He struggled even harder when he saw Anya fading into the darkness.

"Wait! Come back!" he called out but to no avail. She was gone and once again Vash was alone. Or so he thought.

"How many chances with her did you think you had?" a familiar male voice asked from behind him. Vash turned quickly, ending up facing his brother Knives. He was dressed in a red and white body suit and he still had the same close-cropped haircut. His blue eyes were fiery with anger and his face held a look of disgust. That look pierced Vash so deeply that he couldn't speak.

"You don't deserve her, Vash. You never did." his brother said coldly. Knives then drew out his gun, so similar to Vash's own, and aimed it at his twin.

"Good-bye, Vash." Then Knives pulled the trigger.

-)*(-

Vash woke with a start, immediately sitting up in his bed. The dream, or rather nightmare, had felt so real and had greatly troubled Vash. Why would Knives care about Anya? And what had he meant about too many chances? The thought of Anya anywhere near his brother gave Vash chills. But it had only been a dream. Vash shook those thoughts away and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stopped abruptly and looked down at that hand, his right hand. He knew that it shouldn't have been so easy to move that hand, let alone his whole arm.

Vash remembered being shot and that Anya and Wolfwood had taken care of him. However, there should still have been pain and limited use of that arm. Vash sprang from the bed and ran to the mirror that was over his dresser. He leaned in close so he could inspect the wounds. What he saw though shocked him immensely. Where the wounds should have been, only had a clear, smooth patch of skin. Even sections of old scar in that area were gone as if they had never occurred. It was as if Vash had been given completely new skin. He continued to look and feel it in amazement when there was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in! It's open!" he shouted, not even looking away from the mirror.

"Well, look at you! Didn't think that you'd be up yet."

Vash looked from his shoulder to the reflection of Wolfwood standing in his doorway, grinning widely and a cigarette dangling from his lips. The priest shut the door then approached Vash, eyes set on his friend's shoulder.

"Pretty amazing, huh? That girl is something else." Wolfwood said, "I've never seen anything like it."

Vash looked back into the mirror and again touched the spot of his healed injuries.

"Yeah. Amazing." he whispered.

He thought back to when he had been shot. His memories were fragmented but he could clearly remember Anya talking to him and her clothing soaked in blood. Had she been injured as well? Vash looked to Wolfwood, eyes full of concern.

"Wolfwood, was Anya hurt as well? Where is she?" he asked.

Wolfwood blew out a cloud of smoke and gave his friend a knowing smirk.

"She's fine. She wasn't hurt but she was pretty worn out from healing you. Her boss put her up in a room down the hall. She's been asleep ever since."

Vash couldn't help but feel relieved. Anya was a kind person and even if she had been shot, she still would have insisted that Vash be helped first. He would have done the same had he been in her situation. Since she was safe though, Vash could begin to focus on all the questions that were running through his head.

"Wolfwood, can I go see her?"

"Wash up first. You've been down a couple days. You're kind of gross. Once you're done I'll take you to her." the priest answered and took a seat in a nearby chair.

Vash was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn't even register Wolfwood's attempt at humor. The priest usually would have tried harder to lighten Vash's mood but this time he didn't make the attempt. His friend was focused on Anya and Wolfwood couldn't blame him. Those two had a lot to talk about. Wolfwood reclined in his chair, exhaling another small cloud of smoke. Yes, those two had a big conversation ahead of them. One that would most likely determine the course of their relationship. So the priest decided to behave and not give Vash a hard time. Things would be difficult soon enough.

Vash showered quickly and after drying off, barely paused long enough to spike his hair. He quickly threw on a pair of brown trousers and a collared shirt, not even buttoning all the buttons. Vash was so focused on seeing Anya, little else mattered. When Vash stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised by Wolfwood tossing his gun and holster at him. He caught it easily and looked inquiringly at his friend.

"I'm just going down the hall. I don't think I need this." he said dubiously. Wolfwood's face hardened and he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Don't be so naïve. We don't know who the shooter was or who he was really coming for. He may come back and if we're not careful it could be Anya who ends up with a bullet in the chest." he scolded, smoke drifting out of his mouth as he spoke.

Vash grimaced at the thought, seeing the truth in Wolfwood's words. He silently strapped on the holster and when Wolfwood was satisfied he led him out of the room.

As they neared Anya's room, Vash noticed that it was close to Meryl and Millie's room. That was good. If she needed anything at least someone would be nearby. Right now, Vash didn't want her to be alone.

Wolfwood turned to open the door to her room when the handle turned on its own. Both men braced for an attacker to emerge, hands hovering over their guns, Vash's in the holster and Wolfwood's in his jacket pocket. When the door opened though they relaxed because it was only Meryl. She came out with a smile on her face and an empty tray in her hands.

"Hi, guys! Going to see Anya?" she asked brightly, completely oblivious to their guarded stances. Both men moved their hands away from their weapons and smiled at Meryl.

"Yup. Vash wanted to say 'hello' and thank her for all she did for him." Wolfwood answered.

"Well you're in luck. She woke up a little while ago and I just got her to eat. She should be up for a short visit." Meryl answered, moving out of their way.

"Thanks, Meryl." Vash said sincerely, giving her a small grin.

The insurance agent nodded then left the two men alone in front of Anya's door. Vash sighed then turned to his friend.

"Wolfwood, if you don't mind I'd like to go see Anya alone." he said seriously. Once again Wolfwood bit back a joking remark and simply stepped back from the door.

"If you need me, I'll be with the insurance girls."

Vash nodded his thanks and the priest walked back up the hallway, leaving Vash alone. Despite his calm appearance, Vash's heart was racing in anticipation. Just the thought of being alone with Anya did this to him. He slowly took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, trying to calm himself. He had to try and keep a clear head if he wanted to be rid of the questions that were bothering him.

Slowly, Vash opened the door and entered Anya's room. The setup of the room was similar to Vash's, containing a bedroom and a small bathroom. Sunlight streamed into the room from the large window, giving the room a warm and cheery appearance. Anya was sitting at the window, looking out to the street below. Vash stopped to look at her. She was wearing only a white nightgown and her white shawl was draped over her slender shoulders. Her long hair hung loose down her back, shining in the sunlight and giving her an angelic appearance. It may have been another trick of the light but Vash thought that her hair was more golden now and had lost some of the lighter streaks. It didn't really matter though because Vash still felt the same as when he first saw her that first night in the tavern.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me." Anya's gentle voice cut through the silence, surprising Vash. He grinned and took a few steps closer.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked light-heartedly. Anya turned to him, a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe I'm magic." she joked, giving him a wink.

Vash chuckled but he didn't move any closer to her. Anya noticed and her smile was replaced by a look of confusion. She slowly stood from her chair and approached him. As she came closer, Vash could see faint, dark circles around Anya's eyes and that she was still taking slow, careful steps. She still hadn't recovered completely and Vash felt responsible.

"Vash, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" she asked, once again catching Vash by surprise.

"No! I'm not afraid of you." Vash protested and quickly closed the distance between them, putting his hands gently on Anya's arms.

"Why would you think that?" he asked gently.

"You were keeping your distance and you had this terrible look on your face." she answered sadly.

Vash caressed her cheek, inwardly kicking himself for handling things so poorly.

"Anya, I felt bad because you're in this state. It's my fault because I didn't listen to you." he replied, "I thought you would be mad at me."

Anya smiled at him, slightly shaking her head at him.

"I'm not mad at you. I was more frustrated because I couldn't avoid your injury." she admitted, "And don't blame yourself for my present state. I made the choice to heal you. I can deal with the consequences."

"But you didn't need to do that. Not for me." he replied sadly. Those words made Anya's heart ache. She took Vash's face in her hands, gently making him look at her.

"Vash, you have such a low opinion of yourself. Is it so hard to see how wonderful you are?"

The outlaw's eyes welled with tears at her words. She spoke with such certainty as if she could see through all his defenses; see to the very heart of him. He quickly blinked the tears away and pasted a smile onto his face. He couldn't fall apart in front of her, not now when he had to protect her.

"Hey, how about you take a look at my shoulder? Make sure everything is doing alright." he replied in his loud, exaggerated manner, changing the subject.

Anya looked at him curiously but she didn't press him about it. Vash quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the right side back to reveal his healed shoulder. Anya gave it a quick look-over, certain that it had healed properly.

"You did a brilliant job." Vash said as she worked.

Anya nodded but her expression fell as she looked at the rest of his scarred chest, seeing not only long, jagged scars but metal screws and metal mesh as well.

"It's just a shame that I couldn't fix more." she whispered regretfully.

She lightly ran her fingertips over Vash's old scars as if simply touching them would make them disappear. Vash watched her as her skin met his, not wanting her to stop. Each time her fingers trailed over a scar, Vash felt a pleasant tingling sensation that started along that line then spread throughout his body. He thought that she would be repulsed by his old wounds but once again, this incredible woman surprised him.

Then Anya reached the scars on his lower stomach and Vash felt a sudden intense surge of warmth that shot down to his groin. It made him jerk away from her and a gasp to escape his lips. Anya looked up at him and Vash could see that she wasn't embarrassed by what she had done. Instead she slipped Vash's shirt completely off, exposing the rest of his scarred torso. This time Anya looked into Vash's eyes as she traced her hands over his scars. She looked at him so tenderly; it made Vash want her all the more. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted before in his long life. At that moment, Anya's face changed to a curious expression of stunned joy and a single tear slid down her cheek. He didn't understand it but he didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking about it.

They continued like this for some time, staring into each other's eyes as Anya gently ran her hands over Vash. Her light caresses igniting pleasant shocks over Vash's body. Finally something inside Vash broke and he couldn't take the waiting any longer. He wrapped his arms around Anya in a crushing hug, locking her hands against his chest, and causing her to make her own surprised gasp. Vash kissed her fiercely, playfully catching her bottom lip with his teeth.

Anya moaned softly, kissing Vash back with equal intensity. As Vash's kisses moved from her mouth to her neck, his hands slid down Anya's body feeling every curve and muscle under the surprisingly thin nightgown. Vash could feel himself become hard at the thought of such a thin barrier between them. Suddenly he hoisted Anya up causing her to hold onto his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. Vash groaned longingly and moved to the dresser, sitting Anya on top of it. For a moment, they locked eyes, faces slack with desire, both breathing heavily. Anya smiled weakly and gently nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I honestly didn't think this was what we'd be doing today." she whispered. Vash chuckled then kissed Anya's neck.

"No, me either." he admitted between kisses.

"Vash, we should stop."

Those words hit Vash like a bag of bricks. He looked at Anya, surprise and confusion evident on his face.

"What? Why?"

"There's something I have to tell you and it's pretty important. It's something that you kind of need a clear head for." she answered seriously.

Vash frowned as he mulled over her words. Part of him understood what she was saying and agreed with her but another part of him wanted to continue what they had already started. The latter part was winning.

He slowly leaned back in, one hand braced against the dresser, the other wrapped around Anya's waist, and he slowly kissed down her neck. He could feel her heart race in her chest and he pressed harder against her, kissing back up to her jawline.

"Vash." she called out weakly, trying hard to maintain control. Deep down he knew he should stop, but it was so difficult. This felt so good.

"Vash!"

_Vash!_

The last call came loudly in his mind, so forceful that it caused him to stumble backwards. The world seemed to spin for a moment and Vash had to focus to clear his thoughts. When he regained his bearings he saw Anya standing against the dresser, a horrified expression on her face.

"Vash, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"You…you did that?" he asked stunned.

Anya wrapped her arms tightly around herself, looking away from Vash. Inside she knew that things shouldn't have gone this far.

Vash watched her closely seeing that look of regret, so similar to the one from his nightmare. He couldn't understand how she could do the things she did. The only other people who could communicate telepathically with him were Legato Bluesummers and his brother Knives. A disturbing thought came to his mind and he gritted his teeth in frustration, hoping that he was wrong.

"You're not a Gung-ho Gun are you?" he asked carefully.

Anya's head snapped up and she looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Vash watched her closely but he couldn't see any hint that she could be lying. He held his hands up in apology, instead bending over to scoop up his shirt. The loose piece of clothing was put back on but Vash didn't bother with the buttons. There were more important things on his mind than modesty.

"Who are you? I want to understand." Vash asked helplessly.

Anya bit her lip, hesitating to speak. She still felt too drained from saving Vash that she didn't know if she would be able to properly show him the truth. Words alone wouldn't be enough. However, if she waited too long she could lose her chance with Vash. This was also unexpected but this random turn of events had made Anya the happiest she had been in years. She refused to lose it all now. Her eyes met Vash's, a serious and determined look on her face.

"Okay Vash. I'll tell you everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Truth in Memories

The room had gone quiet as Anya went about rearranging furniture. The bed had been pushed against the far wall, leaving an open space in the middle of the room. Two wooden chairs had been placed facing each other where the bed had been. Vash had questioned this saying that she could just talk to him, but Anya had refused and insisted that there were things that Vash had to see.

Finally, Anya had Vash sit in one of the chairs while she made the final preparations. He watched as she closed the curtains and placed drinks on a small table. His eyebrows perked in interest when he saw that the drinks ranged from water to whiskey.

"Planning on a party?" he quipped light-heartedly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I figured we may get thirsty if this takes awhile. Besides, depending on how you take this, you might need a stiff drink." she answered as she sat in her own seat opposite Vash. They sat quietly for a few moments, nervously staring at each other, unsure of when to begin. Then Vash cleared his throat and smiled weakly at Anya.

"Uh, before we get started, is there anything else that you can do? I just don't want to have anymore surprises later."

Anya sighed and looked down at her hands, nervously picking at her fingernails. Vash patiently waited for her to speak. What she was doing, telling him all her secrets, wasn't an easy thing to do.

She then looked up shyly at Vash, almost embarrassed, hands now clenched together.

"Besides what you've witnessed already, I'm also empathic. I can literally feel other people's emotions." A slight blush crept its way up Anya's cheeks. "That's why I was in such a state that first night that we met. I felt everything that you did."

Vash thought back to that first night and when Anya had chosen him. A steady blush of his own quickly swept up his neck as he thought about how he initially felt about Anya. He cleared his throat, looking terribly embarrassed and absently scratching the back of his head. Without explanation, Anya poured some of the whiskey into a shot glass and handed it to Vash, which he promptly drained and slammed onto the table.

"You going to be okay?" she asked warily. If he was going to take this little bit of news badly then the rest of her explanation wouldn't go over well. Vash winced slightly from the burn of the liquor but managed to nod to Anya.

"Yeah. Let's do this." he replied determinedly. Anya nodded and carefully took Vash's hands in hers. His hands, even the prosthetic, felt soft and warm and Anya couldn't help but run her thumb over his knuckles. It was a simple act but it helped calm her frazzled nerves. Finally she looked back up at Vash, ready to begin.

"The easiest way to explain everything to you is to show you my memories. Granted, some will be from the memories that I've picked up from people I've met. While this is going on, don't let go of my hands. Having physical contact helps me with maintaining a mental connection."

Anya paused to make sure Vash understood what she was saying. When he didn't question her, she continued.

"I want you to close your eyes and breathe slowly. Deep, calm breaths in and out. It may feel strange at first but don't panic. It's just you and me."

Vash did as Anya said and closed his eyes. His heart raced nervously and despite his slow breathing, it took him a few minutes to calm himself. Anya didn't rush him though, and he figured that she was most likely monitoring him with her empathic abilities. When he was settled, he could feel a slight tugging in the center of his mind. His first instinct was to fight it but Vash remembered Anya's instructions and remained calm. Soon the tugging intensified and it felt as though Vash was being pulled through a tunnel.

There was no light or sounds, just a constant pulling. It soon sped up, going faster and faster until suddenly Vash saw a light in the distance. The light grew as he approached until Vash was thrust through the light and into what looked like the inside of one of the plant rooms on some kind of ship. Vash had no body in this mental realm but he could see everything as if he were viewing it on a vid-screen. All the constructs were made of metal and there were computer consoles in the walls. Further down the platform were large, circular yellow objects that reminded Vash of the conductor pods in the plant room on the SEEDS ship.

_No way!_ he thought_. It can't be!_

But as Vash looked around he saw that his suspicions were confirmed. This was one of the plant power rooms from the ship that he had been on, down to every last bolt.

"Rem, come quickly! You have to see this!" a male voice called out suddenly.

"Coming, Joey!" a melodic, female voice responded in kind. Vash thought that his heart would give out when he saw the familiar dark-haired woman rush through his line of sight. It was Rem, Vash's mentor, caretaker, and probably the greatest friend Vash had ever known. For a brief moment Vash thought that this was real, that Rem had survived and was on another crashed SEEDS ship. The logical part of him soon reminded him that over one hundred years had passed and it wasn't possible. This was only a memory.

The scene shifted, focusing on Rem's movements through the room. Vash concluded that this must have been one of Rem's memories. He watched as she met with Joey, the ship's captain. He was just as Vash remembered him; a tall, dark-haired, imposing man but who had a kind face. He led Rem to one of the yellow plant cells. What Rem saw beneath it made her gasp in surprise, bringing her hands over her mouth.

She quickly knelt down and Vash could see two small babies, still wet with their birthing liquids. At first, Vash thought that this was a memory of when Rem had found Vash and Knives. Once again his assumptions were broken when Joey next spoke.

"I found theme when I did a final sweep of the area after you took the other two to the infirmary." he explained as Rem inspected the new set of twins.

"Joey, these two are female!" Rem exclaimed with joy but then her expression clouded over with concern as she inspected one of the twins. Her eyes widened with fear and she spun around to face the captain.

"Joey, one of them isn't breathing!" she cried out.

As Rem turned back and tried to perform CPR on the small infant, Joey took off his coat and carefully wrapped the other twin and held her close. Rem worked tirelessly for a half hour before Joey gently put his hand on her shoulder, telling her that there wasn't any more that she could do. Rem's lip quivered and tears streamed down her cheeks as she carefully held the still infant against herself. The other infant, as if in response, soon joined in Rem's sadness with tiny wails of her own.

This memory had shocked Vash and he desperately wanted to see what happened next, however, the image darkened and he couldn't stop it. Color and light then began to filter back in, creating a new image. It was still on the ship but it appeared to be one of the large storage rooms and it appeared to have been transformed into a bedroom. Rem was sitting on a bed with a book laid open on her lap. Curled up against Rem's side was a familiar little girl with long, wavy white-blonde hair. She listened carefully, a serene, content look on her face, as Rem read aloud to her.

Once Rem finished the page she was on, she checked her watch and closed the book. The little girl frowned, expectantly waiting for what was to come next.

"I'm sorry, Anya, but I have to get back to the bridge." she said and kissed the top of the girl's head. The girl pouted in disappointment and followed Rem to the door.

"Rem, can't I come with you? I'm so bored!" she replied, ice-blue eyes looking pleadingly at her caretaker.

Vash was surprised to see Rem so hesitant in answering. He remembered that when he was little, Rem had a difficult time denying him anything.

Rem knelt before Anya and caressed the girl's face, running a hand through her long, silken hair.

"Anya, the boys aren't ready to meet you yet. You're going to have to stay hidden a little longer."

Frustrated tears glistened in the girl's eyes and she hit her small fists against Rem's shoulders.

"But it's not fair! They get to go everywhere while I'm cooped up here! Plus, you don't know that they'll react badly to me! It's purely speculation!" she cried out, desperately trying to convince the older woman. Rem wiped away Anya's tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't, sweetheart. You and the boys are so unique; we honestly don't know what will happen once you meet. It's too high a risk, especially with what's at stake." she explained sadly. Anya rubbed her eyes then looked back at Rem.

"I know. The mission to find 'New Earth'." she choked out miserably. Rem nodded, smoothing back Anya's hair.

"I promise that this won't last much longer. You just have to be patient."

With the end of that statement, the scene began to shift again. Vash was shocked that Rem had kept this secret from him and Knives. He watched as the scene began to fill in and deep down he knew that wouldn't be keeping her promise to Rem. He now understood why he had that dream before coming to October. He had met Anya before and he cursed himself for not realizing what she really was when they first met and for not trying to find her sooner.

The memory played out before him, just like in his dream, except now it was from Anya's perspective. She truly had been shy around him but also excited to meet another person like herself. But then their conversation was cut short when Anya had sensed someone coming and that was why she had left him.

As she hurried back to her room she had been intercepted by Rem. However, Rem had been forced to tell Joey of the incident when jealous Knives had begun asking questions about a girl that Vash had met. Not wanting to risk a bigger incident, Joey recommended that Anya be put in stasis.

"Rem, it's like sleeping right?" Anya asked fearfully as she eyed the pod.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's just like sleeping." Rem answered, holding back tears of her own.

"And you'll be there when I wake up?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Though Vash was deep in his own mind, he could faintly feel tears running down his cheeks. Rem had been precious to Anya as well. Unfortunately, Vash knew what was coming next and Anya would never see Rem when she woke up.

The time spent in the pod was a gray time in Anya's memories. She was asleep but her mind was slightly aware of the world around her. It sensed the damage being done to the ship but not what had caused it or that it was crashing to the planet below. Time passed and eventually the lock on the pod released and Anya was revived from stasis.

Anya emerged still in the form of a child, having not aged for however long she was in the pod. Wreckage was all around her, some of it parts of the ship but most of it being pods that hadn't survived the crash. Most startling of all was the world that Anya had found herself in. It was dry and hot and the barren landscape stretched out for miles in every direction. Anya sank to her knees, dumbfounded, and Vash could feel her despair and confusion. What had happened while she had been asleep?

"Hey! Who are you?" a voice cried out sharply.

Anya bolted to her feet in alarm and raced back into the wreckage, the boots of her warp suit clanging loudly on the metal. She ducked around a corner and crouched down, head in her hands. Her pursuer approached slowly, barely making a sound. Finally, the pursuer stopped in front of her hiding place and knelt in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice asked harshly.

"My name's Anya. I just woke up and I'm all alone! Rem said that she'd be with me but she's not! Everything is all wrong!" she cried out in a panicked rush. She could feel the stranger's anger fade, replaced by confusion and intrigue.

"Do you mean Rem Sevarem?" the voice, a familiar male voice, asked calmly.

"Y-yes."

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Please, let me look at you."

Anya slowly raised her head to look at him. He had short white-blonde hair and light blue eyes, like hers. He also had on a suit similar to the one Anya was wearing. Vash realized in horror that his brother had been the one to find the lost girl.

"Hello, Anya. I'm Knives." he said, holding his hand out to her. Anya offered a weak smile and held her hand out to reach his. When their fingertips met, a shock passed between them. Knives' eyes widened in surprise and then in understanding.

"You're…you're a plant aren't you?"

She nodded slowly, initially afraid of his response, but Knives only smiled widely. Then in a move that surprised Vash, he gathered Anya up in his arms and hugged her close.

"Don't worry, dear one. I won't let anything happen to you. You won't be alone ever again."

Fear cut through Vash's heart like a knife and he pulled from the image of his brother carrying Anya out of the wreckage. After that a jumble of images of Knives and Anya flashed past him. Suddenly Vash felt himself falling until he landed with a jolt. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the hotel room, lying on his back because he had fallen backwards in his chair. He got up quickly, looking incredulously at Anya, who was still sitting calmly in her chair though she looked drained.

"You…you were with my brother?" he exclaimed, still unable to believe it.

He couldn't imagine Knives being kind to anyone.

"It's true. Knives found me and if I hadn't been who I am, he probably would have killed me. Anyway, I was only with him for about a year." she explained solemnly.

"When did he find you?" Vash interrupted.

"I don't know exactly. All I know was that it happened after Lost July. Towns we traveled through were all a buzz because of it." she replied. Vash's eyes fell and a sad look crossed his face.

"Bet Knives told you it was all my fault." he said bitterly.

"No, actually Knives didn't talk about you. Don't think he wanted the potential competition." Anya frowned as she looked closer at him. "And why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a jealous teenager."

Vash's head snapped up and he looked at Anya, surprised by the comment.

"I do not!" he said defensively.

"Yes, you do! Like you're jealous that Knives found me first. Obviously, you weren't listening when I said that I was only with him for about a year."

Vash paused for a moment then slowly picked up his chair and sat back down, still across from Anya.

"What happened? It seemed like he was taking good care of you." he asked softly. Anya sighed then continued the tale.

"Initially things were good. Knives looked out for me and it seemed like he enjoyed having a companion. Although once he found out about my abilities, I could always sense that he was more guarded around me. At first I didn't mind. Rem had taught me about privacy and not overstepping boundaries. Anyway, we talked a lot and Knives always tried to spoil me with gifts. It was just the two of us, wandering around but we were content." Anya paused and Vash could see a flicker of fear pass over her features. He was glad that he wasn't mentally linked to her at that moment; he didn't think that he wanted to see what frightened her, though he took her hand in his to offer a little comfort. It seemed to help because Anya continued with the story.

"Then one day, we were in some town getting supplies and a fight broke out. I didn't like the fighting and I wanted to help even though Knives was against the idea. I went to the locals and tried to use my abilities to help them. I only ended up scaring them and soon they had turned their guns on me."

Anya pulled aside the left strap of her nightgown and Vash could see a faint scar, a jagged patch of white against her tan skin, on her left shoulder. It pained him to see that she had gone through something like that and as a child, no less.

"Knives was furious when he had seen what they had done. What he did to them next terrified me. I had no idea he could be so cold and cruel." Anya's voice wavered as tears fell down her cheeks. "So I hid from him and I made my first attempt to heal myself, though it ended up being sloppy and rushed. I could feel Knives looking for me but I blocked him out and I ran and ran. Finally, I collapsed outside of October. I would have died if Sarah and Adrian Harper hadn't found me. They nursed me back to health and took me in. I've been here ever since."

Vash remained quiet at the end of her tale, simply too stunned to speak at the moment. He then knelt in front of Anya and took both of her hands in his. She looked at him and rested her forehead against his. They stayed there for a moment before Vash finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for sounding like that." he whispered, "You showed me so much, it's almost overwhelming. I feel guilty because I didn't find you sooner."

"So you're not surprised by what I am?" she whispered back.

"Well yeah, a little. I mean when I first met you I thought you were just a kid that I could play with. I had no idea that there were other independent plants, let alone on our own ship. But to be honest, now I'm just really happy. I don't like that Rem kept you a secret from us but I'm happy that she kept you safe. I'm happy that I know you. And if you'll let me, I want to stay with you." he answered sincerely. Anya nuzzled his nose, sighing with relief.

"I would like that very much, Vash." she whispered. Vash smiled then noticed how tired Anya looked. Her eyes could barely stay open and they were ringed with dark circles that hadn't been there previously. It even seemed like she was exerting a lot of effort simply to stay up in her chair.

"C'mon. You need to rest. We'll talk more later." he said gently.

Anya nodded slowly as Vash stood and scooper her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He carefully walked over to the bed and laid her down. The exhausted woman immediately sank into the inviting bed.

"Don't go, Vash." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Vash's smile grew and he quietly kicked off his boots and hung up his gun belt on one of the bed posts. He carefully got into bed, so as not to disturb her, and laid down facing her, resting on his prosthetic arm. With his other hand, he carefully gripped the sleeping woman's left hand.

"Where else could I go?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. And it was true. Although a lot had been revealed this day, Vash couldn't imagine leaving Anya now. She was like him and that brought not only joy but a great sense of relief. He didn't have to hide from her and there was the possibility of a real relationship with her. These thoughts bolstered Vash's spirits as he too fell asleep.

-)*(-

**Sorry about the long hiatus. All is explained in my profile update. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to leave comments. I hope to update again soon. Love and Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Bit of Normalcy or the Calm before the Storm

Vash found himself drifting in a formless void. There was no color in this place or light for that matter. In fact there really wasn't much of anything. However, it didn't feel hostile or that he was in danger at all. He thought back to the last thing he had done and immediately a hotel room came to mind.

_Anya_

Vash's eyes snapped open and he immediately saw dark ceiling overhead. He now remembered falling asleep in Anya's hotel room and sleeping quite heavily. He normally didn't sleep poorly but this time felt like it had been his most restful sleep in some time. A small smile found its way to Vash's face as he thought of why he had slept so well. Anya, originally just some girl Vash had fallen for, turned out to be an independent plant just like him. Not only that but she had also psychically shared with Vash her whole story, leaving no secrets between them. Once again, Vash was thankful for coming to this town.

He rolled over on his side to see if Anya was awake and was surprised to see that her side of the bed was empty. Vash quickly sat up, feeling the sheets only to find that they were cold. Fear gripped his heart, his mind going back to his nightmare and images of Knives snatching Anya from him. He stumbled to his feet, racing to get dressed and strap on his holster. In his haste to leave, he stubbed his toe on the coffee table, nearly falling to the floor in the process. Vash gripped his throbbing foot, biting back a few choice curse words for the offending table.

After the pain started to fade, Vash looked up and saw that there was a basket on the table that hadn't been there yesterday.

"Well, where did you come from?" Vash asked curiously as he inspected the parcel. It was covered with a white cloth and a small envelope was pinned to it. Vash grabbed the envelope first, pulling out a letter that had been written in delicate script on the hotel stationary.

Vash,

I'm sorry but I had to go to work. I didn't want to wake you. I left you a quick

breakfast in case you were hungry.

XO

Anya

Vash grinned as relief coursed through him. He had worried over nothing. Anya was safe and only at work. Vash set down the letter and uncovered the basket. He was immediately greeted by the delightful scent of fresh baked goods, causing his stomach to grumble hungrily. Nestled inside were an assortment of donuts and tucked underneath the basket was a copy of that day's newspaper.

The morning passed slowly as Vash ate his breakfast and read the paper, occasionally glancing out the window to watch the citizens of October going about their business. Once he had finished, Vash went through some of his daily training exercises, honing his already impressive agility and fighting abilities, then he tidied up the room in case Anya would still be using it. Satisfied with his work, Vash gathered his things and headed back to his room to shower and get dressed in a fresh set of clothes.

Once refreshed from the shower, Vash headed downstairs to the lobby. It was rather busy as Vash descended the last few steps. People were either checking in or out or they were heading into the tavern. Vash followed the line of people into the popular establishment and soon found that it was quite crowded with available seats quickly filling up. Vash quickly scanned the room, looking for an open table when he was suddenly pulled to the side and spun around.

"Huh? What the?" he blurted out as he spun until the spinning just as suddenly stopped and he fell into a chair that was at one of the tables. Sitting around that same table were Meryl, Milly, and Wolfwood. The preacher in particular looked rather mischievous. Vash was certain that it had been Wolfwood who had pulled him so roughly. Milly looked innocently amused while Meryl looked annoyed.

"Good morning! How's everyone doing this fine morning?" he exclaimed, grinning shyly at his awkward entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Vash! We were just about to order. What great timing!" Milly replied happily.

"Yeah needle-noggin, we thought we were going to have to drag you down here." Wolfwood replied, putting out his finished cigarette. Vash chuckled as he filled a glass with water from a carafe at the center of the table.

"Just lucky, I suppose." he replied. As he drank his water, Vash looked around the tavern. Many servers, more than usual, were hurrying about the room carrying trays and delivering orders but so far none of them were the one he was looking for. Vash was ready to give up when the doors to the kitchen swung open and out rushed Anya, carrying a tray laden with food and drinks. Today she was wearing a white linen halter dress that had blue swirling designs along the hem and her hair was tied back in a long, twisting braid, showing off her lightly tanned, muscled back.

A dreamy, content look came over Vash's face and he almost began to dribble water down his chin. Milly giggled at the sight of him while Wolfwood sat silently amused, but Meryl groaned and leaned across the table, smacking him hard across the side of the face. Water spilled down the front of Vash's red coat as he snapped out of his daydreams. He looked back to Meryl, who was now glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mr. Vash, I do not think that it is appropriate that you sit around here all day, eyeballing that poor waitress. She's had to suffer enough of your company." she said harshly.

Wolfwood let out a short bark of laughter while he lit another cigarette. It made Vash wonder just how he managed to have so many on him. Meryl ignored the cigarettes and turned her glare on the priest.

"Oh, and what was that for, Mr. Wolfwood?" she asked, her tone accusing.

Wolfwood looked at Meryl calmly, completely unfazed by her temper, and set his cigarette in the ashtray. His attitude only seemed to annoy Meryl further, especially since he was taking his sweet time answering her. When he finally let Meryl stew for long enough, he answered her.

"Meryl, you need to relax. Trust me when I say that Vash is not bothering Miss Harper. Actually, I believe they enjoy each other's company." he said bluntly. That statement shocked Meryl, leaving her mouth hanging open. The flustered insurance agent recovered quickly and shot back an incredulous response. Vash rolled his eyes and tuned them out. It seemed like Milly was doing the same as she perused the menu again.

_Psst! Everything okay over there?_

Vash sat up alert at the subtle mental intrusion. He looked around, the others still oblivious, and he saw Anya cleaning glasses at the bar. She looked up at Vash as if sensing his gaze and winked. He smiled and gave her a short wave.

_Sorry to startle you. I just noticed that things were a bit heated at your table._ She thought with an apologetic smirk on her face.

_It's fine. I like being able to talk like this with you. Meryl thinks that I'm a bad influence on you and that I should keep my distance._ Vash answered. Anya's smirk widened into a smile and she laughed through their mental connection. It was a clear and pure sound like a bell and a warm, gleeful feeling followed.

_Oh heaven forbid we see each other! The outlaw may corrupt me!_ She thought sarcastically. Vash grinned, happy that she wasn't taking Meryl's concerns to heart. Then someone from the kitchen called for Anya. She put away the last set of glasses and hurried off, sparing only a glance back at Vash.

_Gotta go! I'll be done at two o'clock!_

_I'll be waiting._

He turned his attention back to his friends as their own server approached the table. The argument had abated and they hadn't even noticed that Vash hadn't been paying attention.

-)*(-

Anya had counted the long minutes until her shift ended. She had hurried through all her cleaning duties so that she could leave right as the clock struck two. Anya tossed her apron into the laundry bin and hurried out the back of the kitchen that led into a service hallway for the hotel. No sooner had she stepped a few feet into the hallway, when she was suddenly pulled into a side doorway. Instinct told her to defend herself but Anya felt no hostile emotions from this individual.

"Surprise!" a familiar voice exclaimed and Anya was glad that she had withheld her attack. In the dim light of the doorway, Anya could see Vash smiling. Anya grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"You know, randomly grabbing a lady into a darkened doorway could get you a beatdown." she replied, playfully scolding him. Vash shrugged as if it wasn't important and gave her another one of his innocent, playful smiles.

"It was a risk worth taking. She was a very pretty girl." he answered simply. Anya's grin grew into a wide smile as her annoyance at Vash melted away. She couldn't fathom how anyone could stay mad at this wonderful man. He had seen so many terrible things in his life and yet he still managed to have a positive and lighthearted outlook on life. Anya ran her hand down Vash's chest then hooked her fingers in the lapel of his long, red coat and pulled him closer to her.

Their bodies were practically pressed against each other and Vash's hands went flat against the wall on either side of Anya. Vash's smile faded and was replaced with a look of piqued curiosity. Standing straighter, Anya looked up at him, her face the picture of warm acceptance.

"You're right. It was a good risk to take." she agreed softly then leaned into Vash, giving him a soft kiss. The tender kiss once again sent sparks dancing along Vash's nerves and his heart began to race like a quick drum. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form, pressing into her and prolonging the kiss. He was amazed how one little act could make him come undone. Vash kissed Anya earnestly once more then pulled back so he could look at her, a weak smile on his handsome face.

"I'm helpless around you. You know that?" he admitted sincerely, no hint of his playful nature in his tone or face.

"Do you think it was intended to be this way?" Anya asked. When Vash's only response was a confused look, Anya rephrased the question.

"Do you think that the plants we came from intended for us to have such a strong response to each other?" she clarified.

Vash rocked back slightly in surprise from such a deep question. Although it was intriguing and soon Vash was deep in thought, pondering over how to respond. Anya, Vash, and Knives were unique beings and they had no cultural frame of reference from which to base their situations. Also, if there was a union between them, would they even be able to produce offspring or were they abnormalities in plant production?

Anya was silent as Vash contemplated her query. She contented herself with looking at the serious looks that came over Vash's face and the way his brow crinkled or how his lips pursed together while he was deep in thought. His expressions were unintentionally cute and Anya couldn't help but let out a short giggle. The noise brought Vash out his contemplations and he looked at Anya quizzically.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." she replied, hiding a grin. "Did you come up with an answer?"

Vash shrugged, though he didn't seem overly bothered by it.

"I don't know what their intentions could have been except that maybe they were lonely. All of the plants are alone in their own cell and maybe we came from a desire for companionship. We would have a twin for familial companionship and then when we were old enough, we'd find a mate." he explained quietly. When he saw Anya's stunned look, Vash quickly laughed and shrugged again.

"Of course that could be just my sentimental take on things!" he exclaimed nervously. He quieted when Anya suddenly hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe you're right, Vash." she said quietly. Vash looked down at her, trying to see her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's just what you said. It kind of makes sense. We live for so long, even those of us in the power cells, and it's hard to imagine not having anyone, being alone. I think that's why I visited the plants so much when I was younger. We needed the company."

Vash rested his head on top of Anya's, a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"You're not alone anymore." he said gently.

"Neither are you."

-)*(-

After their discussion, Anya had invited Vash over to her parents' home for dinner. She had added that Wolfwood and the insurance girls were invited as well. When Vash told them about the offer, Milly and Wolfwood were enthusiastic about it while Meryl politely tried to decline, saying that they shouldn't impose on them. Anya wouldn't hear of it and soon the kind barmaid had convinced the overly-serious agent to join them.

That night Vash and his companions went to the home of Anya's parents. It was west of the inn in an area of town where the homes were more spaced apart. The Harper home was a modest two-story stone home. Since wood was a rare commodity, they had also fashioned a front porch from the stone and an impressive overhang that seemed to flow out of the house to meet the columns at the end of the porch. Farther back from the house was another large building but it was only one level and had few windows. It also had three chimneys coming out of the roof.

As they stepped onto the porch, the group caught the hearty aroma of food cooking in the house. If anyone had worries about eating well that night, those thoughts soon vanished. Their stomachs were rumbling hungrily before they had even reached the door. They all stood there silently waiting then after a moment all eyes turned to Vash. He looked at each of his friends, unsure of what they wanted.

"What?"

"Vash, it's your girlfriend's house. Knock on the door." Wolfwood said, flicking his cigarette into the street.

"Oh…right." he said, gulping nervously and stepping to the front. He sighed; gathering his courage, then slowly raised his fist and knocked three times on the wooden door. There was a short pause and then footsteps hurrying to the door. It opened and they were bathed in light. There before them was a woman in her fifties with rich, dark brown hair that only had a few strands of gray. She had a slightly plump figure and was dressed in a fashionable light dress which was protected by an apron that was splattered with flour and other food stuffs. She had quick, alert brown eyes that were looking all of them over inquisitively. After her appraisal, her face split into a wide smile and she let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh Adrian, they're here!" she yelled excitedly back into the house then looked back beaming at the guests. "Come in, come in!"

Introductions were made and Mrs. Harper not only surprised them with her excited attitude but also by giving each guest a warm hug rather than simply shaking hands. At one point, Milly leaned over to Meryl, a pleased smile on her face.

"Meryl, I'm so glad we came. I feel like I'm back at home!"

The shorter agent could only nod in agreement, stunned by the older woman's response to them. Didn't she know that her daughter was seeing The Humanoid Typhoon? Though he wasn't necessarily a bad person, trouble followed him everywhere. Didn't she fear for her daughter's life? Apparently Mrs. Harper wasn't bothered or she didn't know. She grabbed Vash's hands and pulled him into the living room.

"Let me get a look at you." she said, giving Vash another look-over. "Oh, you are a handsome one!"

Vash blushed at the compliment and at his friends' resulting snickers.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please call me Sarah. I'm just so happy that you're here. Anya's told me so much about you. I've never seen her so giddy." Mrs. Harper paused, her eyes misting up. "She's never really been able to make a connection with anyone and I worried for her. But now she's met you and it's got to be something really special if you can bring this much life into her."

Vash smiled, gently brushing away Mrs. Harper's tears. He was about to reply when he was interrupted by great booming laughter that caused them all to jump. They turned to see Anya, looking spectacular in a pale pink linen dress, and next to her was a giant man with jet black hair and neatly trimmed beard. He was as tall as Vash but had a broad muscular chest and shoulders that seemed to barely be contained by his white dress shirt. The rest of him seemed powerfully built and he cut an impressive figure in his dress clothes, despite being an older man. He had been the source of the loud laugh.

"Sarah, you keep talking like that and you're going to scare the guests away!" he said jovially. His wife smirked and waved him away.

"Oh shush! Go show our guests to the dining room, you silly man!" she scolded good-naturedly. Mr. Harper laughed again then ushered his guests into the next room. The dining room was tastefully decorated with a few family photos while the focus of the room was the large polished wood table with two chairs, one at each end, and benches along each side. A simple metal chandelier hung over the table, bathing them in warm light. The table was already set and plates laden with piping hot food were spread out in the middle. Mr. and Mrs. Harper sat at the ends while Vash and Anya sat across from each other, near to Mr. Harper, Wolfwood was next to Vash, and Milly and Meryl sat between Mrs. Harper and Anya.

During the dinner, everyone chatted easily as they ate. The group learned that Mrs. Harper was a schoolteacher while Mr. Harper made shoes but he worked glass on the side. The building in the back was his workshop. This elicited many curious questions from Milly. All throughout dinner Vash and Anya snuck each other secretive glances. A couple times Anya slipped in a telepathic suggestion that made Vash blush and he had to hide it by either gulping water or by hastily eating more food. To his relief, no one seemed to notice, too busy either eating or carrying on their own conversations. Everyone really was having a wonderful time.

-)*(-

On the other side of town, unbeknownst to the group, a small sandsteamer was arriving at the travel depot. This one made small jaunts between October and small villages nearby. It was a late arrival, the last of the week and it had only a small group on-board. One man in particular was eager to disembark from the steamer. The other travelers eyed his garish gear warily, giving him a wide berth. The man nodded in approval of their movements and simply walked past them without giving them a second thought.

They weren't worth his time anyway. The man known as Legato Bluesummers had bigger prey to catch. He closed his eyes for a moment, sending his consciousness out into the town of October. After a few long moments, Legato felt a twinge in his left arm that made his hand clench tightly. A cold smile found its way to his lips and he continued on his way off the steamer. His prey, Vash the Stampede, was here along with the strange girl that Legato would have to kill.

-)*(-)*(-

**Here ends another chapter and things are about to get crazy. Only question is who does Legato run into first? Bwahahaha!**

**Anywho- thank you all for your patience and support. I apologize for all the delays. Thank you so much for the comments. I hope to continue to hear from you all in the future. You all are awesome!**

**Until next time. Love and Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Maiden and the Assassin

Sunlight streamed into the room as the twin suns rose, heralding in a new day. Vash squinted and rolled over onto his side as the light hit him full on. Unfortunately, with his eyes closed he didn't see how little room he had to maneuver and soon tumbled over the side of where he had been sleeping. He hit the floor hard and the rough fall jolted him from his sleep.

The groggy man sat up on the floor, wearily looking about his surroundings. At first he didn't recognize where he was, but after a few minutes it soon came back to him. They had dinner with Anya and her parents the previous night and it had been rather late when the night had finally drawn to a close. Sarah and Adrian had insisted that everyone stay the night and they had promptly put the girls in the guest room while Vash and Wolfwood slept in the living room. Vash would have preferred to stay with Anya but thoughts of protective Adrian breaking him in half quieted his ambitions.

Pleasing aromas of coffee and baked goods pulled Vash from his recollections. He slowly picked himself up off the floor and quietly headed to the kitchen. As he drew closer he could hear someone moving about, pulling out pans and dishes. He slowly peeked around the corner, finding Sarah Harper bustling about the kitchen, setting out small plates and cups along with a tray of fresh muffins. She soon spotted him watching her and she grinned, waving him into the kitchen. Vash grinned and stepped into the wide room, which was still warm from the early baking. Sarah immediately dragged him over to a chair at the center island and placed a cup of coffee and a plate with a muffin in front of him.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" she asked warmly.

"Real good. Thanks for letting us stay over." he replied then bit into the fresh muffin. The flavor was a rich chocolate and it was surprisingly light and fluffy. It was quite possibly even better than a donut.

"Wow! That's real good!" he exclaimed happily, quickly shoveling more into his mouth. Sarah chuckled at his enthusiasm and quickly placed another on his plate as soon as the previous one had vanished.

"I'm glad that you like them. They're Anya's favorite." She answered, her bright smile never leaving her face.

Vash paused at the mention of Anya and looked up at Mrs. Harper. He wiped the crumbs from his mouth then sipped his coffee to wash down the delicious muffin.

"Has Anya woken up yet?" he asked curiously. Mrs. Harper chuckled again then nodded toward the window behind Vash.

"She's outside." she added.

Vash looked out the glass window and found Anya sitting cross-legged on a chair. She was facing away from them, looking out into the yard, her own mug of coffee on a tray next to her. It almost seemed like she was meditating. Mrs. Harper seemed to catch on to what he was thinking and she smiled knowingly.

"She goes out there every morning. She calls it 'The Quiet Time' when everyone's not quite awake and she has time for herself away from all the emotions and thoughts." Mrs. Harper explained.

Vash's eyes widened in surprise at the honest admission as he continued to look out the window. Not only was he surprised by her knowledge of Anya's abilities but also that Anya required such measures.

"You mean she feels what others feel all the time?" he asked in awe. He couldn't imagine having to deal with that everyday.

"Not quite. She has learned to block it out. Some days are better than others though. That's why she goes out every morning, just some time for herself and practice."

Vash nodded in understanding then looked back to Anya's mother. New questions had come to him, especially after she had spoken with him so candidly.

"Were you ever afraid of what Anya is and what she could do?" he asked quietly. Vash knew that it was an odd thing to ask but he had to know. It was probably based on some need to prove that his brother was wrong about people. Sarah Harper didn't disappoint him. She smiled wistfully as she spoke to Vash, remembering those early days.

"No, we were never scared of her. Shocked and surprised, yes, but never scared. All I saw when I looked at her was a frightened and lonely little girl who badly needed a home and someone to watch over her." Sarah's smile widened as tears rimmed her eyes. "She was a blessing for us."

Suddenly, before she could react, Vash stood and wrapped the kind woman in a hug. She tensed briefly in surprise then gladly returned the hug. She then felt Vash shudder with quiet sobs. Whether they were relieved or sad cries she couldn't tell. She only rubbed his back comfortingly and continued to hold him.

"There, there. It's okay. You both are going to be just fine now." she whispered soothingly.

"Thank you."

Outside, Anya didn't stir from her meditative pose but she was keenly aware of what was transpiring in the house. Solitary tears trailed down each cheek as she "saw" what had happened. The talk had been necessary and now Vash knew that even though he too was different, he had a place where he was welcome. It was definitely a good start to the morning.

-)*(-

Late in the morning, almost afternoon really, Legato Bluesummers entered the tavern that went by the name of The Golden Maiden. He was in no particular rush to finish this job and had taken his time coming over from the hotel in which he was staying. Based on what his spy had told him, killing this girl would bring Vash the Stampede endless pain and therefore, Legato wanted to savor every moment of it. This included the moments leading up to the kill.

He ignored the greeting from the desk clerk and immediately headed to the tavern entrance. He paused a moment to survey the place. The room was sparsely dotted with occupied tables. It wasn't quite yet time for the lunch rush so there was plenty of room to sit. One group in particular though was rather boisterous so Legato chose a seat far from them and their unruly antics. It wouldn't bode well to have them interfere with his work.

A rotund male server greeted him brightly and handed over a menu as he rattled off various specials for the day. Legato barely listened to the man as he read the menu, since he already knew what he wanted and simply wished to verify if it was served at the establishment. While the male server was in midsentence, Legato snapped up his menu directly in the man's face and startled him into a brief silence.

"My apologies, sir. Are you ready to order?" he asked surprised.

Legato simply nodded the listed all the items he wanted. The server quickly scribbled down the lengthy order in his little notebook then waddled back to the kitchen. Nearby the large group of ruffians continued their rowdy exchange. Legato's face was an expressionless mask but inside his irritation rose considerably.

_How easy it would be to rid myself of these useless pests_ he mused thoughtfully.

The idea even set a slight, cold smile on his face. His hands flexed as he prepared to unleash his ability on the simpletons. However, he was distracted by a quick movement to the side. He relaxed and turned to see another server, this one was female, assisting customers. Legato waited to see if she would move so he could determine if she was the one for whom he was searching. Luckily his server returned with the start of his order and he used the rotund man as cover so the woman wouldn't find him spying on her.

Soon he was rewarded for his patience as the girl soon turned around, and Legato grinned wickedly when he saw her. It was the target. He considered himself fortunate that he hadn't had to wait long to find her. Now the only thing left to decide was how best to dispose of her. Legato glanced up at his server, who was still babbling at him, and then glanced over at the group of ruffians. A plan began to form in his mind and his grin widened into a cold smile. This would be his best production yet.

-)*(-

Anya left her customer's table and quickly headed back towards the kitchen. She sighed as she looked over the order again. They had been so indecisive; she had started to think that they would never order. She sighed again as she was about to enter the kitchen. No sooner had her hand touched the swinging door, a strangled cry sounded from the end of the room from where she had just come. Anya spun about quickly to see her co-worker Martin heading towards the table of the rowdy customers. The odd thing was that Martin was walking in a strange, halting fashion that seemed like his limbs were moving of their own accord. Martin's face was a mask of sheer panic as he tried to understand what was happening to him. Suddenly Martin picked up a salt shaker in each hand and threw them at the large group. Both objects caught men directly in the face and soon they angrily stood with their weapons drawn.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't me! Please!" Martin cried out, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" one man, a particularly ugly man who had large boils on his face, snarled furiously.

No sooner had he spoken, his arm twitched weirdly and of its own accord, it raised and leveled the gun at Martin. The newest victim looked at his arm in shock.

"What the hell! Cut it out!" he yelled.

Not long after, the companion's arm soon leveled his gun at Martin as well. The poor server, still locked in place, could do nothing but sob and pray for a quick ending. Anya couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen psychic control on this level, and there was no doubt in her mind that this display was anything but that. She realized that she had to do something fast otherwise an innocent man would die. The first important step would be to take the guns out of the equation.

The woman grabbed a nearby circular tray and flung it at the gunmen. Her aim was so precise it knocked the guns from their hands in quick succession. She ignored their cries of surprise and next scanned the room for the cause of all the trouble. All of the patrons seemed to be caught up in the unfolding drama except for one man. He sat alone and calmly ate his breakfast; almost as if he expected Anya to find him or he just didn't care. His attitude and appearance sickened Anya and she gritted her teeth in anger, unclipping the staff from her belt. In a matter of moments she was in front of the man's table, her staff extended to the side of his face.

"Leave these people alone." she ordered levelly. The man swallowed his bite of food and looked up slowly at Anya. He showed no fear as he stared up at her.

"Or what? You'll beat me with your silly little stick? Please!" he snickered and went back to eating his breakfast. Anya ignored his baiting, instead deciding to keep his attention focused on her rather than the civilians.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" she asked, still keeping calm.

The blue-haired man smirked as he set down his utensils and looked back up at Anya. His calm demeanor annoyed Anya and she didn't like his cold, appraising stare. She knew she had to get this man out of her town.

"My name is Legato Bluesummers and as to why I am here, well that is simple. I am here to kill you." he replied smugly. As he uttered the last word, Anya heard more cries of outrage and surprise as all the men stood and aimed their guns at her against their will. At that point, Anya knew that there would be only one way to defeat him. Not taking her eyes off of him, Anya focused her mind and reached out to each person in the bar. The first thing she had to do was separate the people from Legato's control. She imagined it to be like a wires extending from Legato to all the people. All she had to do was cut them loose.

"Drop your weapons." she whispered, sending her power out to each individual. To Legato's amazement, everyone did as she commanded. Once the guns were gone, Anya needed to remove the people from further involvement.

"Go to sleep."

One by one, each person lost consciousness and fell limply to the ground. Legato looked about in shock, rage etched on his normally calm face. He looked back at Anya, his hands gripping the table until his knuckles were white.

"How dare you! You ruined everything! How did you even manage that?!" he roared. Anya's only response was a swift smack across the face with her staff. Legato spun around in his chair then fell to the floor. He recovered quickly though and grabbed a knife from the table. The crazed man lunged up at her, aiming for her stomach, but once again, he underestimated her. Anya effortlessly dodged the attack and swung the staff into his stomach. The metal rod his solidly, knocking the wind out of him. Legato crumpled to the floor, dropping the knife in the process. Anya then grabbed him by the front of his coat and dragged him to his feet.

Legato braced himself for another hit but instead experienced something totally unexpected. He felt an odd prickling sensation in his mind, as if someone was sifting through his thoughts. This girl was reading his thoughts! The realization made Legato weak in the knees and he would have fallen over if Anya hadn't been holding him up. This girl could not have been human and the only other person that Legato knew of that could do something like this would want to know about her. His lips suddenly curled into a weak smile.

"Master Knives." he whispered gleefully.

Anya's eyes widened in shock and she abruptly broke her connection to Legato. She couldn't risk Knives learning anything more about her from their minds being connected. Although she feared that the damage was already done. Anya fought to keep her face emotionless as she focused her attention back on this awful man.

"Listen to me carefully. You will leave this town and if you ever come back, I will make you live to regret it." she replied slowly and dangerously. Legato nodded, still smiling, and Anya let him go, roughly shoving him towards the door.

"Get out!"

Legato sneered at her one last time but did as he was told. The would-be assassin knew that he was no match for her but it didn't matter now. He now knew what he had to do.

Anya mentally followed his progress for awhile. Once she was certain that he was truly leaving she broke the connection. A great wave of exhaustion and dread washed over her then. She slowly sank to the floor, unnoticed tears rushing down her face. Her staff fell to the floor with a sharp clanging noise as she sunk her head into her hands.

That terrible man worked for Knives, the one person she had hoped she would never see again. There was no doubt in her mind that Legato would report back to him. Then the question became what would he do once he found her. More importantly, what would he do to the people she cared about? What could she do to stop him? Fighting Legato was one thing but Knives was like her and could easily be her equal if not her better. At that moment she had no answers. All she knew was that she had to get to Vash. He was the only one capable of helping her fight off Knives.

Anya took a deep, calming breath and picked up her rod and slowly got to her feet. Before she left, Anya implanted a suggestion in the minds of the people in the tavern. They would wake ten minutes after she had gone, forgetting all that had happened. Any sooner and she risked them following her with questions. Still shaken, Anya slowly made her way to the door and headed out for home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revelations and Preparations

Vash watched silently and in awe, sitting completely still in his chair. He didn't want to risk disturbing any part of the incredible process that he was witnessing. While Anya was away at work, Mr. Harper had offered to show Vash his workshop. The invitation had been extended to his friends as well but they had opted out. Wolfwood had said that he was going around the town while the girls had said that they had some reports to catch up on. So Vash was alone, paying rapt attention as Anya's father worked the hot molten material into stunning glass creations.

Mr. Harper's only requirement of his guest was that Vash observe from a safe distance from the ovens. Even from where he was sitting, Vash could feel the incredible heat from the great ovens. He had even stripped off his red coat and set it on the back of his chair in an effort to keep himself cool. Although, for as warm as Vash was getting, it couldn't compare to what Mr. Harper felt. Sweat seemed to run down his face and arms in thin streams, soaking his clothes through and causing them to stick to his protective leather apron. Adding to his strain was the long metal pole that he wielded in his strong hands. He used that pole to rotate his works in the oven while reducing the risk of receiving a burn himself. Every so often, Mr. Harper would pull out the work-in-progress and give it a brief inspection to see how it was progressing. Without saying a word, he either put it back in the heat, smoothed a part of it out, or began cooling the piece. The process was painstaking in detail but the finished product made it worth the trouble. Vash marveled at it all and found himself once again thinking of his brother.

_How could humans be evil if they can create such incredible things?_ he mused to himself. He doubted that Knives would ever understand but that didn't mean that Vash would stop trying. He couldn't, especially not after finding Anya and seeing how she had thrived under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Harper.

Vash's encouraging thoughts were then interrupted by a sudden surge of worry. It made his stomach twist in unease and a chill go up his spine. The inexplicable sensation confused him. He slowly got up from his seat to investigate, grabbing his coat as he stood, then quietly headed out of the workshop. The sensation grew stronger even though he was alone in the yard and couldn't see the source. As his confusion began to turn to frustration, the intrusive worried sensation turned to fear. The change had been so quick and intense; it nearly knocked Vash from his feet. He almost thought he could hear a woman crying. He gasped once and his eyes widened in sudden understanding.

The outlaw raced into the house, following the twisted feeling in his gut. He found the source standing in the foyer perfectly still, her rod and belt dangling loosely from her hand. Anya didn't appear hurt but the look on her face scared Vash. Her skin was deathly pale and slicked with sweat. Her pale blue eyes were wide with terror as tears slid down her cheeks, mingling with her sweat. Something had frightened her terribly and now she seemed to be in a shocked stupor.

Vash cautiously approached her, careful not to startle her with quick movements. He also kept his arms out wide, welcome and non-threatening.

"Anya, I don't know what happened but you're safe now. You're home and you're with me. It's going to be okay," he said soothingly in calm even tones.

Hearing Vash's voice, Anya seemed to come out of her daze. Her bottom lip quivered and suddenly she was wracked with fresh sobs. Her body seemed to give out and Vash rushed to catch her before she could hit the floor. The worried man held her tightly and stroked the back of her head.

"Sshh. You're okay. I'm here," he whispered again, attempting to calm her.

No matter how gently Vash held Anya or how calmly he spoke to her, she still sobbed and her body shook uncontrollably. Vash's heart thudded wildly in his chest as his panic rose. What had happened today?

What he did know was that he had to calm down and find out what had transpired while Anya had been at the tavern. Vash draped his coat over her slender shoulders then carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her to one of the sofas. He sat down and had Anya sitting beside him with her legs over his lap and her head resting against his chest. One of his arms rested on her knees while the other held her, gently rubbing her arm. Slowly Anya began to calm down. Deep down, Vash hoped that this was just a sensory overload problem involving her problems because if someone had actually hurt her, Vash didn't know what he would do or what he was capable of doing.

"Vash?"

The quiet voice pulled Vash from his dark thoughts. Looking down he saw Anya looking up at him. She had calmed immensely but Vash could still see flickers of fear in her wide eyes.

"What is it, Anya?" he whispered gently. "What happened today?"

"He found me, Vash. He found me."

Vash's heart filled with dread at the implication of her words but he quickly squashed those feelings and attempted to remain calm. Anya was going through enough without having to feel his worries as well.

"Anya, who are you talking about?" he asked, carefully re-directing his questions.

"A man came into the tavern today. A stranger with blue hair and a garish white coat. He mentally forced people to do terrible things. I had to stop him. I had no choice," she explained softly. "But when I did, it was like he recognized my power."

At this point, Anya's lower lip trembled again and she began to shake. She looked back up at Vash, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Vash, he knows Knives! He'll tell him and lead him straight here! Knives will try to take me back!" she exclaimed on the verge of panic.

Vash grimaced as he held Anya a little tighter. Legato had been here, toying with Anya. Now Knives would come for her. The thought made his stomach turn. He met Anya's eyes, a determined look on his face.

"Anya, you are not alone. We're in this together. I swear I won't let him take you," he answered firmly.

Anya must have read his emotions and felt his resolve because her tears stopped and she finally stopped shaking. A small grin even began to make its way to her face. She lightly traced her fingertips along his face then rested her hand on the back of his neck.

"Vash, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being honest with me."

He chuckled.

"Why would I lie? I'm crazy about you. I won't let my brother come near you."

It wasn't just the words that calmed her; it was the sincerity behind them. Anya's own emotions were mirrored in Vash and she knew without a doubt that he would protect her. Bolstered by those thoughts, the adrenaline from the past few hours finally began to ebb, replaced by a wave of sheer exhaustion. The gentle rhythm of Vash's heartbeat combined with his steady breathing made Anya's eyes grow heavy and soon she was asleep.

The ever-perceptive gunman noticed immediately and smiled wistfully. He kissed her forehead gently, shifting slightly so they could both be comfortable but so he wouldn't disturb her. He continued to watch Anya sleep, huddled underneath his long coat, as his thoughts went over what Anya had told him. Vash knew that Legato's arrival involved him. Everywhere he went, the leader of the sadistic Gung-ho Guns seemed to find him. Vash had no doubt that Legato had targeted Anya in order to harm him. Nothing pleased the assassin more than harming innocents because he knew that those tactics did more damage to Vash than any personal attack that could be devised.

And now the stakes were raised considerably. Because of Legato, Knives would come here searching for Anya. Independent plants, let alone female ones were a rarity. In the hundreds of years of their existence on this planet, no others had been 'born'. Vash's brother would not stop until Anya was his and his alone. Ready or not, Vash would have to face his brother and he would have to win. He couldn't even bring himself to think of any other outcome.

The gunman sighed deeply and tightened his hold on Anya's sleeping form. She stirred slightly then nestled once more against Vash's chest. He watched her and once more he was struck by her beauty, marveling at her very existence. The miraculous part was that she had chosen him. For the longest time, he had resigned himself to being alone but now, with her here, everything had changed. Anything was possible. Vash kissed Anya's forehead again as a single, grateful tear slid down his cheek. Yes, he would fight for her; defend her, pretty much do whatever she asked of him. Comforted by that thought, he nestled into the couch, still holding Anya and closed his eyes. They needed to grab rest when they could because Vash had a feeling that soon they wouldn't have time for it.

-)*(-

Miles away in the middle of nowhere, far from any town or village, beneath the sand and stone was a hidden complex. It was comprised of wires and metal and was more advanced than any other facility found on the planet. The most striking feature though, was a cavernous room that held rows and rows of plant cells. Each giant construct hummed with power and gave off a subtle, warm glow. They powered the facility but were also sustained and protected by the facility in a loop. Each plant had been recovered from fallen ships and kept safe here from the humans. The being responsible for the recovery resided currently in the center of the room in a pod of his own. It was similar in design to the other plant pods except much smaller, formed to fit a being the size of a human.

There lay Millons Knives, twin brother of Vash the Stampede. He was similar to Vash in height and build but that was it. Where Vash's hair was spiky and golden hued, Knives had close-cropped, white-blonde hair. Where Vash's eyes were emerald green, Knives' eyes were a steely blue. Their temperaments were also vastly different. While Vash could be easy-going and imaginative, Knives was cold and analytical. Vash was the dreamer, the optimist and Knives was the cynic, the realist. During his time spent healing in the pod, Knives often contemplated his brother's behavior and how maybe he could still twist his deluded 'other half' to his way of thinking. Those musings didn't last long though for Knives knew deep down that Vash would never be turned. The events in the city of July had assured that. So like usual, Knives' thoughts turned back to his plans for when he would cleanse this world of the human disease.

It was during one such planning session when he felt an intrusion in his mind. It wasn't offensive, but more subtle and questioning, like a visitor asking to step in. It had to be Legato for no one else had the skill nor knew how to reach him. Knives abandoned his planning and focused on his subordinate's consciousness.

_What is it, Legato? Be quick, I'm busy._

_Of course, Master. I shall not take long._

Knives smirked to himself. Legato may have been only human, but he knew his place and he followed Knives' requests to the letter. Such help was so hard to find these days.

_Master, in my travels following Vash the Stampede, I have come upon someone that requires your attention,_ his subordinate thought urgently.

_Really, Legato? I trust you to take care of it yourself,_ Knives scoffed. His underling was slightly taken aback by his master's indifference but the leader of the Gung-ho Guns would not be deterred.

_Master, I assure you that this demands your attention!_

With that, Legato went into a lengthy explanation of the recent events, including a detailed description of his opponent. When Knives saw the mental image of the woman who had bested Legato, his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He held onto that image, going over every detail until he was absolutely certain. This woman was the plant-child he had lost years ago, the one he had intended on being his perfect companion. Losing her had been one of his greatest failures and now here she was, all grown up and stunning, not only in beauty but in power as well.

_Master, are you feeling well?_ Legato's questioning thoughts once again interrupted Knives' musings. Rather than scold his underling, Knives let out a gleeful laugh.

_Legato, I am fantastic! You have done a fabulous job! Here is what I need of you now. Find a quiet area and observe her only. Do not act for she will know. Only observe! I will come to you and handle this directly,_ he replied. He almost laughed again as he felt Legato's relief through their mental connection.

_Yes, Master. I will do as you ask,_ Legato answered obediently.

In a matter of moments, Knives was once again alone. However, instead of thinking of human eradication, his thoughts were now on that woman, Anya. How fortuitous that he had found her now! That he could be allowed a chance to fix what he had broken. He still remembered the moment when he had decided that he had wanted Anya as a true companion and not just another subordinate.

-)*(-

30 Years Ago

Knives grabbed the last parcel of supplies then after a curt nod to the grocer; he turned back toward the exit and stepped out of the store. He squinted briefly, becoming accustomed once again to the bright light. Once he could see again, he scanned the area looking for Anya. Still being a child, she had an annoying habit of wandering off. Not only did it annoy him but he always worried that some stupid human would try to harm her. For some reason though, after he found her and she gave him that sweet smile, he could never stay angry with her.

Thankfully, this time she had remained close to the store. At first Knives thought that she was simply people-watching as was her habit. But as Knives got closer he noticed that she was standing perfectly still, her spine as straight as a pike. She was looking past the people, focused on something only she could see. Knives was only beginning to learn about Anya's abilities but he knew from this behavior that she had sensed something. He slowly set down the packages and knelt beside her. She hadn't even registered his movement.

"Anya, Anya, wake up," he coaxed gently in a whisper. "It's Knives. Tell me what you see."

At the sound of his voice, Anya finally blinked, turning her head to face him. Knives was surprised to see a sad look on her face and her eyes were full of unshed tears. Before answering she took the collar of her cloak and dried her eyes.

"Knives, she's dying and no one can help her! No one can hear her pain! The other one can't even hear her! We have to help!" she exclaimed in anguish.

"Who's dying, sweetheart? Is it one of ours?" Knives asked, more out of curiosity than alarm.

She nodded emphatically then raced off down the street. Knives quickly grabbed the parcels and followed. The little girl was amazingly quick but Knives managed to keep pace with her through the crowded streets. They finally stopped at the plant power center. Two plant units resided here. One seemed to be functioning properly while the other seemed broken and dim. It was that one that Anya now approached, tears now streaming freely down her face.

"Oh Knives, she's so sick and so scared! What can we do?" she asked helplessly. Knives frowned and studied the imprisoned creature.

"Probably nothing. The humans have badly mistreated our sister. The only thing we can do is let her pass in peace then punish the humans for their ill treatment of her," he answered bluntly. He put his hand on Anya's shoulder to guide her away but she shrugged him off and face him, her face a mask of rage and incredulity.

"We do nothing?! How can you say that?" she yelled angrily. "How dare you even think that?"

As the small plant-child yelled at him, Knives noticed a faint glow coming from Anya's hands. What did it mean, he wondered. Meanwhile Anya's rage continued to play out.

"If we hurt the humans for this and leave one of our own to die then we are no better than them! I refuse to give up!" she yelled as the glow grew brighter. For someone so small she was certainly loud. Although, Knives was impressed by her strength of will. Suddenly she spun away from Knives and slammed her hands, open-palmed, against the glass of the containment unit. Bright energy poured from Anya, arcing up into the plant. Knives watched in awe of the impressive display. When it was over after a few minutes, the energy dissipated and Anya turned back to Knives looking tired but pleased. Knives placed his own hand on the glass, opening his mind to the contained plant. Immediately he was struck with waves of joy and relief. All points of weakness and sickness were gone. Shocked, Knives broke the connection and looked down at Anya.

"You…you healed her?"

"Yes, of course I did. Clearly you weren't going to do it," she answered as if it had been no trouble at all. Knives knelt before her, shock still evident on his face.

"Anya, without the proper tools, I can only do partial reconstructions."

Anya's face hardened and Knives was rewarded with a stinging slap to the face. He was about to deliver a furious retort but she beat him to it.

"Don't lie! You gave up! You were ready to just let her die. Don't you ever do that again! It's the same as if you were to give up on me! If you do that again, I'll never forgive you!" she yelled.

Knives was too stunned to speak. She had stood up to him with no fear of reprisal. She had also just challenged him to be better, as if to make him a more worthy companion. Knives had been alone among lesser creatures for so long he had forgotten that being with one of his own could require more. His shocked visage soon turned apologetic, which was quite rare for proud Knives, and he wrapped Anya in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be better," he promised. _But only because it's you,_ he added quietly to himself. _Only for you._

-)*(-)*(-

**Yay chapter 10! Things are going to get real interesting now. Hope everyone likes it. Please continue commenting. I really appreciate it. Thank you! Will be starting Chapter 11 soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Waiting

The following days after the incident with Legato were tense but uneventful. Vash had informed his friends and Anya's parents of what had transpired and they immediately began making plans. Anya's mother had even suggested that they flee the city but Anya wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that Knives would destroy the city in his search for her without a second thought to the innocents that would be hurt or killed. Vash had agreed and added that escape would be futile because Knives most likely already had his subordinates keeping watch in case such an event occurred. The safest course would be to stay in October and prepare for Knives' arrival.

After that, Vash and Wolfwood had insisted that they try to keep to their normal routines, in order to not arouse suspicion. Mr. and Mrs. Harper would go to and from their respective jobs, leaving Anya to go to her job at the tavern. The outlaw and the priest calmed any potential arguments by assuring them that they would shadow Anya at all times to ensure that she would be safe from attack. Vash in particular knew that Anya could defend herself but what he didn't know was how Knives would proceed, especially given Legato's defeat. The more back-up Anya had, the easier it would be. He also had Meryl and Millie keeping an eye out for trouble since they were a bit less conspicuous than Vash or Wolfwood. Kind-hearted Millie readily agreed but skeptical Meryl at first refused, saying that they couldn't let things interfere with their work. Vash almost resorted to begging but kept calm, instead telling Meryl that if she did this, she could avert incidents that would lead to costly insurance claims for her company and that she would be saving lives. The last part put a crack in Meryl's tough façade and she finally relented. The outlaw had thanked the petite insurance agent by giving her a relieved smile and a hug that lifter her clear off the ground.

Despite their careful planning, they still had no idea when Knives would strike, leaving everyone on edge. They tried to mask their feelings around Anya but all that did was wear them down more. The only one who seemed unaffected by the constant waiting was Vash. It was like he had flipped a switch and goofy, jovial Vash had disappeared. His face had become an expressionless mask, his eyes hidden behind his circular yellow glasses. Also, it seemed that the longer they waited, the calmer Vash became. It was as if he took comfort in Knives' delay.

Wolfwood in particular was impressed by his friend's attitude. One afternoon after patrolling the town, he stopped in The Golden Maiden for some lunch. The tavern was bustling with activity, packed with people eating and talking and servers hurrying about trying to keep up with the rush. Off in a corner to the side of the entrance was Vash, sitting as still as a statue, calmly observing the room behind those yellow lenses, an empty plate in front of him. Wolfwood made a beeline straight to his friend and wordlessly sat down, careful not to sit in Vash's line of sight and obstruct the view.

"Wolfwood," Vash greeted tonelessly.

"Needle-noggin," Wolfwood reciprocated, flipping up one of the extra coffee cups that were in the center of the table.

A server with a coffee carafe was soon there, expertly filling the cup and handing over a menu. As soon as he had appeared, the server was gone to the next table. Wolfwood breathed in the rich aroma of the hot coffee, grateful for this little pleasure, and took a mouthful. He grinned in content then set the cup down, turning his attention back to Vash.

"So, how's it going?" he asked curiously.

"Fine. Anya's almost done with her shift. Only thing wrong is she seems a little distracted today. Haven't had a chance to talk to her about it," Vash answered, eyes still focused on the crowd.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's incredible intuitive. She makes you look oblivious," Wolfwood replied half-joking, although Vash didn't pick up on it.

The gunman had spotted Anya and his gaze followed her as she went checking on her tables. She moved quickly, efficiently going from table to table checking on customers or gathering dishes, smiling as she went. Wolfwood noticed what had caught Vash's attention and was impressed.

"She seems fine," he observed, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Wait for it," Vash replied.

Wolfwood looked questioningly at his friend but Vash only nodded towards Anya. Wolfwood looked back at her as Vash had requested. At first she seemed fine but then as she was gathering plates, Anya began to slow, her features seeming strained. She stood straight and looked to the door, a worried look etched on her features as she seemed to look for someone. The worry had frozen her in place, oblivious to the curious stares and questions that she was receiving.

"How many times has this happened?" Wolfwood asked.

"This time makes four. Keep an eye on the place, I'll be back. I've got to get her out of here," Vash answered as he got up from his seat.

Though Vash wasn't looking at him, Wolfwood saluted his friend with his raised mug then took his friend's seat and resumed his friend's watch. Vash meanwhile walked briskly to Anya, non-chalantly wrapping his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear. Her only response was a subtle nod but soon the two were quickly exiting the tavern.

Vash led her back to his room, quickly locking the door behind him after they both had entered. Anya stood in the middle of the room, her arms hugging herself as if for warmth. She watched silently as Vash quickly checked each section of the room before turning his attention back to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked though his voice lacked his usual warmth. He was cold, analytical like a stranger.

"I'm fine. I just sometimes feel like he's watching me. Trying to peek in when I'm not paying attention," she answered.

"Who?"

"Legato. He's spying for Knives."

Vash's jaw tightened and his fists clenched at his sides. That man was a damn nuisance. He always seemed to find a way to sneak in and work his mischief.

"Is he in the city?" he asked, voice straining to hold his dispassionate tone.

"No, he's not here. I know that much but I can't seem to find his exact location. I think Knives is hiding him from me," her annoyance at Vash's behavior beginning to show. Vash, of course, didn't notice and turned to leave.

"Wolfwood and I will take a look around. You stay here for now," he replied, hand reaching for the doorknob.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Anya's angry retort made Vash pause. He turned back to her, face impassive and his yellow glasses still hiding his eyes. Anya's was much closer now and her face was twisted with anger and disbelief. When had she even moved?

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he said tonelessly.

Anya scoffed and stepped closer to him until they were just inches apart.

"You're a liar," she said evenly. "It's like you've put a mask on and you're now a different person. You're closed off and cold. I don't know you right now. I can't talk to you."

"You barely knew me from the start," he shot back, using his words as defense against her keen insight. Anya's eyes narrowed into a glare, lips pursed together in anger.

"You don't get to say that to me. Not after what we've been through, what we've shown each other," she answered, trying to keep her hurt and anger from bubbling to the surface. It was easy for Vash to notice though and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He took his glasses off, revealing the sadness in his green eyes.

"I care about you too much," he admitted. "I can't protect you if I'm worried about you. I have to distance myself. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be until this is over."

Vash expected her to be sad or say something in understanding but what he got was completely the opposite.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" she exclaimed. Vash rocked back on his heels in surprise.

"Huh?!"

"You heard me! Gah! You and Knives have this in common: You both think in absolutes. There's no middle ground for you. It's maddening! And besides, being a standoffish jerk isn't going to keep Knives from coming for me."

Anya paused as her anger finished playing out. Soon it was replaced by the fear that Vash had seen when Legato first had come to October.

"Vash, I'm scared. I don't want Knives to take me. You're the only one who can understand that, who knows what that means. I need you and you're acting like a stranger. I can't handle that," she added, voice now cracking with emotion.

Vash felt so ashamed and immediately embraced her, keeping her close and burying his face in her golden hair. She quickly relaxed in his arms and all Vash could think was who good it felt to hold her, to feel her soft hair and smooth skin. Had he not touched her since that day of the fight? He silently berated himself for his foolishness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Just don't do it again," she replied, slightly muffled by his coat.

He nodded his agreement but still held her. Slowly he ran his right hand up and down her back as he breathed in her soft scent. Those sensations mixed with the memories from the last time they had been alone in her room, causing his pulse to race and his breath to quicken. He slowly moved so he could kiss under her jawline and down her neck. Anya let out a quiet gasp and clutched Vash's coat. He smiled and continued kissing down to her collarbone and onto her shoulder.

All the while uncertain thoughts buzzed about in his mind like pestering gnats. Would it be right to take this moment for themselves? Would it be right to be selfish this one time, for the both of them to be happy? He hesitated for a moment but Anya wasted no time, answering Vash's questions for him by pulling him in for a passionate kiss, her right hand gripping the front of his coat while her left hand held the back of his head, fingers in his spiky blonde hair.

Vash returned Anya's kiss with equal intensity, prompting more, each kiss full of longing and need. With barely any interruption they slowly moved back to the bed, Vash removing his coat and shirt as they went. Each kiss sent fire through Vash's veins and his body ached for more, causing a low moan to escape his lips. No more holding back. No more hesitating.

They soon hit the edge of the bed, causing them to pause and look at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily, lips slightly swollen from kissing. The corners of Anya's mouth barely curved into a smile as she began to untie the top of her halter dress. As the loose article of clothing fell to the floor, Vash's eyes roamed over every inch of her. From her smooth tan skin to her full breasts and curvy hips, she was stunning and in Vash's eyes perfect. Not even the scar on her shoulder could detract from her.

Next to her, his own scarred body looked more horrific. Each jagged scar and piece of metal stood out in stark contrast against her unmarred flesh. But once again, Anya didn't seem to care. She knew how he had received these scars and why he still carried them and she still accepted him. Her hands traced over every line, every metal suture. Each delicate touch seemed to bring back those wonderful sparks that danced along his nerves, bringing him to the edge of his control. When her hands reached his waist and trailed along the hemline of his pants, Vash thought he would break.

"Oh god, you're gonna kill me!" he breathed as Anya's fingertips continued their play and her lips grazed his neck. She giggled softly then kissed him again.

"Sorry. I just love your reactions," she whispered, now undoing his pants. That was the final straw, the last bit of permission that Vash needed.

In what seemed like one fluid movement, Vash shed the restrictive garment and pulled Anya into bed. They landed lightly with Vash lying over Anya. Propped up by his cybernetic arm, Vash moved lower caressing Anya's thigh and kissing down her stomach. Her body spasmed with pleasure at his touch, encouraging Vash to continue. As he began to kiss back up her stomach toward her chest, Vash's hand slid along her side, relishing the feel of her bare skin against his.

"Vash."

His name came out in a soft moan full of need, causing Vash to look up at her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with desire and she lightly bit her lip in anticipation. That look destroyed any thoughts Vash had of taking things slow. He rushed back to her, his lips meeting hers in a crushing kiss, while at the same time he began to slide himself into her warmth.

Both of them let out a surprised moan as they kissed, thrilled by the new sensations. Slowly, so slowly Vash slid himself in completely, letting out a louder moan of ecstasy. He held that pose for a moment, savoring the moment, even though his body urged him to continue. He smiled, inwardly cursing himself again for thinking that he could stay away from her. Vash kissed Anya again, now moving his hips in a careful steady rhythm.

A wave of pleasure flooded through Anya's being, causing her to grab hold of Vash as her back arched off the bed. Each careful movement caused a new wave to form until they were caught in a never-ending loop. She lost all train of rational thought. All she could do was be lost in the moment and feel, just feel. Deep inside with each movement, tantalizing pressure built up like surging water against a damn. That build-up made Anya hold tighter to Vash, causing him to go deeper. Vash let out another ragged moan and sped up in response. The pressure sky-rocketed until finally they reached the climax and the damn burst as they both reached sweet release. The incredible moment lasted for a few heartbeats more then began to recede. As the pleasure faded, their eyes met, both of them trying to catch their breath as weak, pleased smiles crept upon their faces.

"Are you…I mean, was it…?" Vash tried to put his emotions into words but he couldn't seem to bring it together. Anya silenced him with two fingers pressed against his lips.

"Vash, I love you," she whispered, moving her hand away so she could give him a tender kiss. How different this was from previous kisses. Those had been born of the passion of the moment where this was gentle and more akin to a promise. Vash could feel his eyes mist over as he looked at Anya, his Anya. The one person he would never have to keep secrets from, the person with whom he could completely be himself.

"I love you, Anya," he replied, repeating that sweet kiss.

While they kissed, Vash could feel Anya's lower lip tremble. He quickly pulled back in alarm and saw that her eyes had filled with tears, a look of such terrible sorrow on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked panicked. Anya shook her head.

"No! It's just that I wanted you to know how I felt in case anything happens," she replied. Vash's face went serious and he gently pressed his right hand against the side of Anya's face.

"Don't talk like that! We're going to be fine! We're going to get through this and then it'll just be you and me. Just you and me and we can go wherever you want. Understand?" he said determinedly. Vash's passionate words brought Anya some relief and she kissed him again. But later as they lay in bed together, Anya couldn't help but feel like something terrible was waiting nearby, ready to spring and ruin all of their plans.

-)*(-)*(-

**Hello! I am so sorry for the delay! Blasted computer issues. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Spoiler for next chapter: more flashbacks! As always comments are appreciated. Please be gentle in your criticism, I haven't written many "intimate" moments. However, suggestions will be taken into consideration. Love and peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Memories and Regrets

29 Years Ago

As the sunrise began to chip away at the darkness of the waning night, Knives quietly crept to the room in which Anya was sleeping. He usually woke up before her and he enjoyed watching her as the light lit up her sleeping features. The plant-child was so peaceful in her slumber and the sight made Knives feel at ease. Even his rage against the humans seemed to dim in her presence.

A sudden twinge of sadness pricked his heart when he realized that soon Knives would have to make a decision about Anya. Before he had found her, Knives had been in an encounter with his brother Vash in the city of July. Knives had triggered Vash's angel arm and it had resulted in the total destruction of the city. The only downside that Knives had not foreseen was that Vash had turned on him and Knives had been badly injured. Externally Knives had healed fully but internally he could feel that all was not as it should be. He would need to enter a hibernation state in order to repair fully.

However, in order to do this, Knives would be forced to leave Anya alone. This fact had so far, left Knives with three options in regards to Anya's care. First, leave Anya in the care of his lieutenant Legato Bluesummers. The human would see it as an honor and would not fail him. Second, he could have Anya hibernate with him or at least stay nearby his cell in the facility. Lastly, he could leave Anya to her own devices out in the world as he slept. He quickly dismissed the third option. Though Anya was intelligent and resourceful, she was still a bit naïve and far too trusting. Also, Knives didn't want to risk her finding Vash. Anya was his and he didn't want Vash snatching her away from him.

The second option soon was also rejected. It wouldn't be fair to keep her cooped up; especially with how long she had been in stasis. She was a beautiful flower and she required sunshine and open air. She would wilt away if she was locked up while Knives was busy healing. Knives sighed as he realized that he had only one option left to him. He would summon Legato to care for Anya in his absence. His servant was a cold, uncaring individual but he would not fail Knives in this task. Legato would watch over Anya no matter how long Knives was in hibernation and she would be safe.

Knives reached Anya's door, glad that he had reached a decision but deep down his insides were twisted by sadness and worry. He didn't want to leave her. He would miss so much by being gone, but if he didn't leave now he would risk permanent damage to his being. The problem was so maddening.

"Knives?"

The quiet, tired voice pulled Knives from his thoughts. He slowly entered the bedroom and saw that Anya was already awake, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The sunlight seemed to make her tousled hair shine in the dim room. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her.

"Little one, why are you awake? It's still early," he said gently as he entered and sat beside her on the bed. Anya stared down at the blanket, her index finger on her right hand absently tracing designs on it. It was her habit when she was embarrassed.

"Anya?" Knives gently prodded.

"You were so sad, I couldn't sleep," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Knives. I didn't mean to pry."

Knives sighed and carefully pulled her closer to him so he could hold her. The young girl nestled close against him, taking reassurance from the contact.

"No need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Your powers are growing. I should have known better," he replied softly.

"Knives, why are you so sad? Is it because you're broken inside?" she asked.

Knives eyes widened in shock and he looked down at the incredible creature in his arms.

"How did you know that I was hurt?"

"I sensed it. Just like the plant I had healed last year," she replied innocently.

Once again, Knives was left speechless. This child had so much potential and she hadn't even reached adulthood yet. She would probably grow to be more powerful than Vash and Knives put together. The thought made Knives giddy. All that raw talent and she was his.

"Knives? I could heal you, just like I did the plant," she offered shyly.

Knives snapped back from his musings and looked down to see Anya's hopeful expression. Such a sweet girl, so selfless. She was worth more than millions of those wretched humans. Knives smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No, dear one. Save your strength. This is more complicated than the other plant. Thank you though," he replied.

"But Knives, I don't want you to go away!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to be alone again!"

"Shh. You won't be alone. I'll have someone stay with you. Then when I'm better, he'll bring you back to me," Knives explained, mollifying her somewhat.

"Still don't want you to go," she pouted, causing Knives to smirk.

"It'll be okay, Anya. Now enough sad talk. How about we go into town today? You could get a new dress."

The innocent girl perked up and bounced excitedly in Knives' arms.

"Ooo and ice cream, Knives! We can get ice cream too! Please!"

"Haha! Of course. Can't deny that sweet tooth of yours," he said lightly.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and sprang from Knives' arms, racing towards the small kitchen.

"Hurry Knives, we have to get ready! Hurry!"

-)*(-

Present Day

The horn of the transport woke Knives from his dream and startled him awake. The loud noise announced the steamer's arrival at their destination and Knives could see that the pitiful humans were already scurrying to collect their belongings or head toward the exits. Knives sneered as he grabbed his bag and began to push his way through the throng. He had been loath to travel with the scum but he knew that Anya would have noticed if he had used "other" methods. He was so close now; he couldn't risk her running again. Knives grimaced as he remembered his dream. It had been his temper and haste that had caused her to run the first time.

On that trip to town, Anya had thought that she could help settle a petty dispute between two of the vermin. She had used her empathic abilities to try and help the savages understand each other. All she had done was scare them, uniting them against her instead of their original problem. Knives gritted his teeth as he remembered the sound of the gunshot and her scream. He had never imagined that such a piercing, terrified sound could come from her small body. When he had reached her, the sight of their guns pointed at Anya and her blood-soaked shoulder had sent him into a rage. He remembered Anya pleading with him to leave them alone, that they didn't understand. Knives had ignored her pleas, telling himself that she was only a naïve child and that the vermin had to be punished, not thinking of the consequences.

And oh, how he had punished them! Knives could manipulate his body to become sharp, knife-like extensions. He had used them to reduce the offenders into a red ruin of flesh. When he was done with them, even a doctor wouldn't be able to identify the remains. That's what they deserved for hurting Anya. Or so he had thought.

Knives stepped off of the sandsteamer as memories of Anya's terrified face came forth, reopening old wounds. She had looked at him with such fear and revulsion it had shocked him. When he had tried to help her up off the ground, the poor girl had pulled away with a scream. Then a moment later, she had literally disappeared, using some sort of mental manipulation. Knives didn't know how she had done it, but she had completely shielded herself from him. After that horrible moment, he never saw Anya again. Now after all these years, Knives had a chance to rectify that mistake.

He would get her back and make her see that he was the better choice, better than Vash. Then they would be together and everything would be as it was. Maybe even better this time.

"Master?"

The single word brought Knives out of his recollections. He hadn't even noticed that he had almost walked right out of the village. Knives chuckled and rubbed his tired eyes.

_See, Anya? See how focused I am to get back to you?_ he thought to himself.

Knives sighed, assuring himself that it wouldn't be much longer now. He would just need to be patient a bit longer. Bolstered by that thought, Knives turned to his subordinate who had been shadowing him, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. Legato Bluesummers, still dressed in his garish and intimidating garb, looked meek and small in Knives' presence. As Knives looked at the man, Legato quickly placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"Master, did you have a safe journey?" he asked politely.

"Ugh, safe yes, pleasant no. I need a shower so I can get the stink of human peasant off me," Knives answered, tossing his bag at Legato. The assassin caught it without looking then led his master to where they would be staying.

"Of course. The room is ready, Master," he said obediently.

"Excellent. How has observation been going?"

"Quite well. Although, when she has noticed my intrusions she has attempted to block me out. Many times she succeeds."

"That was to be expected. As long as she hasn't discerned your location."

"No, Master. She is unaware of our location and plans."

Knives grinned then took a final look back to the direction where the city of October waited. He took one hand and subtly blew a kiss to where Anya waited.

"Soon, my love. I'll see you soon."

He let out a laugh then turned back and followed Legato to the hotel. Now it was time to rest and to plan.

-)*(-)*(-

**Hello! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to give a little more insight into Knives' side of things. Hope you liked it. Once again thank you, thank you for your comments! They help so much and I love reading them. Keep 'em coming! Love and peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Out of Time

Another round of giggles erupted as Vash tickled Anya's stomach and sides. The besieged woman squirmed hopelessly as she tried to evade Vash's quick fingers. In between laughs, almost gasping for air, Anya finally began calling for mercy.

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully.

"Yes! HAHAHA! Mercy!"

Vash relented and rested on his side, draping his right arm over Anya's bare stomach. He smiled contentedly as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath, her golden hair spread wide on the pillow, and her cheeks rosy from laughter. If he could stay in this moment forever, he would be happy.

"Whatcha' thinkin', Mr. Outlaw?" she asked as she ran her fingertips along the side of his face. Vash's eyes went back up to hers, the same smile on his face.

"Nothing. Just happy," he replied. Then his look became inquiring. Anya's appearance had been so sudden and her existence still left him with many questions. Most were related to just daily things. It still amazed him that Rem had kept her a secret from him.

"Hey Anya, how did you get your name?"

Anya looked at him curiously then ruffled his still-spiky hair.

"Your thoughts are all over the place this morning! Why do you ask?"

"Nah, I'm like this every morning. I'm just curious is all. Knives and I named ourselves so I was just wondering how you got your name."

Anya dropped her hand back to her stomach and her face became pensive. She thought for a few moments before finally answering Vash.

"Rem named me. She said I had an elf-like appearance when I was younger and named me after a character in an old Earth play. My full name is 'Titania' but Rem shortened it to 'Anya'," she explained then looked at Vash, "Do you know the play I'm talking about?"

Vash looked at her blankly and shook his head. He had never read plays when he had been on the S.E.E.D.S ship. Knives had called them trivial so Vash had ignored them. All he knew about them was that they were a form of entertainment.

"Well, maybe one day I'll read it to you. I've got a copy at home."

"I'd like that," he said then kissed her deeply. Anya ran her hands through Vash's hair, treasuring each touch and each additional moment with him. After a bit, Anya gently pulled away though Vash tried to kiss her again. She chuckled softly and pressed a finger to Vash's lips.

"Vash, don't you think we should go out? See how the others are doing?" she asked, attempting to prompt him to action. He shrugged then moved his head so her finger was off of his mouth.

"Eh, they'll be fine. Wolfwood knows where we are," he calmly replied then immediately tried to go in for another kiss. Anya blocked him again, looking in a slightly disapproving manner.

"Vash, we can't hide here. Besides, I need to get a change of clothes."

"Ah, but if we stay here we really don't need clothes. Easier for both of us," he replied playfully. He then ducked his head down and slowly kissed along Anya's collarbone. The intimate action sent thrilling shivers down Anya's spine and it was almost impossible to fight the urge to resume the previous night's activity. Amazingly, she managed to resist him and quickly slid off the bed. Vash pouted in disappointment but it didn't last long as Anya pulled him up out of the bed as well.

"No pouting. C'mon, let's go."

After a quick breakfast, courtesy of room service, and a good shower, including an unplanned "delay", the two lovers were refreshed and ready to start the day. Their first stop was to Anya's home so she could grab a change of clothes. Her parents were off at work when they arrived so Anya just had Vash follow her upstairs. Vash had felt giddy and a bit nervous in his gut at the thought of being in Anya's room when no one was home.

_Is this another thing that normal guys go through?_ he mused.

Even that thought amused him. Since the beginning, his life had been the farthest thing from normal. Even his lone travels weren't really all that normal. He dealt with odd occurrences wherever he went. If he was able to experience that rare bit of life, he relished each possible second.

At the top of the stairs, they walked down a hallway then entered the second room on their left. Anya's bedroom was a simple, square shape with a twin size bed near the center with the headboard against the wall. Most of the wallspace was taken up by bookcases, not only lined with books but with journals and sketchpads as well. While Anya went through the clothes in her closet, Vash thumbed through one of the sketchpads. Most of the renderings were in pencil and depicted different aspects of October; people about town, the plant stations, even the vineyard. Each one was done in incredible detail; it was almost as if someone had taken a snapshot with a camera. A couple pictures at the end really surprised him. They seemed to be in the halls of the S.E.E.D.S ship. One was of younger Anya and Rem; Vash's heart leaped to see his mentor in such stunning relief. Another was of when Anya had first met Vash. It was drawn from young Anya's perspective, so the focus was mainly on Vash's younger self, spiky hair, goofy smile, and all. Vash lightly ran his fingers over the image, smiling wistfully. He knew that he couldn't change the past, but part of him wished that he had followed her or tried to find her. Maybe things would have been different.

"You shouldn't focus so much on the past. It'll ruin your present," Anya replied suddenly.

Vash jumped in his seat, shutting the notebook in his surprise. He turned back towards Anya's closet and saw that she was now wearing a knee-length A-line dress that was a rich sage color. This one also tied around her neck, showing off her tan shoulders. She had a disapproving look on her face as she pulled back the sides of her hair into a clip, letting the rest fall down her back.

"You know, you are extremely gorgeous," Vash said, causing Anya to smirk.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can change the subject," she responded lightly.

Vash grinned sheepishly and placed the sketchbook back in its place on the shelf. Wolfwood had been right about Anya. She was very perceptive and Vash wouldn't be able to fool her.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

Anya smirked and tapped her forehead as she stepped closer to him.

"Empath, remember? You had regret pouring off you in waves. Kind of difficult to miss," she answered softly.

Before Vash could reply, Anya gently put her hands on either side of his face, looking him directly in the eye. She looked at him so intently that he couldn't speak.

"Vash, don't linger on the past. It happened and now all we can do is learn from it and move on. If you don't, you're just going to be afraid and second guess yourself."

Anya paused and a knowing smile lit her features, as if she had some secret that she couldn't share. Her skin felt so cool compared to Vash's, it relaxed him as their eyes met again.

"Don't be afraid. You're better than you know," she whispered.

Vash's mouth eased into a relaxed smile and he wrapped his arms around her. She had an uncanny ability of telling him things he needed to hear. Even if she hadn't had amazing telepathic abilities, Anya could probably still have read him like a book. She had a knack for helping people. It also didn't hurt that she was naturally a kind person. Plant or no, the world could do better with more people like her.

"Anya?"

"Yes, Vash?"

"When this is over…"

Then a loud knock on the door ruined the moment. Vash tried to continue his question but the knocking continued, loud and persistent. The outlaw sighed, admitting defeat to the guest at the door.

"Let's go see who it is," he said instead, heading towards the stairs. Anya could see his disappointment but didn't mention it as she hurried to follow him. She was sure that he would bring it up again when they had another quiet moment.

Vash was the first one to the door and opened it so they could not only see who was visiting but also to stop the infernal knocking.

_**SMACK!**_

The greeting the gunman received was a hard open-palmed slap in the face. The greeter was none other than Meryl Strife. The petite insurance agent looked furious and in a certain angle it appeared that a vein was throbbing in her temple.

"You good-for-nothing vagabond! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere! We thought you had run off with Miss Harper!" she yelled as she stormed into the house. She was followed by her partner Milly Thompson and the priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The priest was the most relaxed of the trio. He casually entered the house carrying his enshrouded cross and a cigarette perched between his lips. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke then eyed Meryl with an amused look on his face.

"Relax Meryl, I told you that they would be fine," he said calmly. The enraged woman spun around, her angry gaze now focused on the dark-haired priest. Although, Wolfwood didn't seem to be intimidated by her gaze.

"Mr. Wolfwood, how can you defend him? He goes through all this trouble to have us help him and then he doesn't have the decency to keep us updated on his and Miss Harper's whereabouts! It's maddening!" she snapped back, hands on her hips in a defiant pose.

"Because I trust Vash enough to know that he can take care of things. If he had needed us, he would have found us," the priest countered, keeping his face blank so as not to antagonize Meryl further. Anya could see that Meryl understood but out of sheer stubbornness, she refused to admit that the priest was right. She continued their argument, reinforcing her stance that she was correct, as her partner Milly simply shook her head with a resigned smile on her face.

Anya took the time during the distraction to check on Vash. He had sat down on one of the couches and was gently rubbing his sore cheek. He had a cute pout on his face as she sat next to him, and she couldn't help but take his hand in hers so she could kiss his cheek. The pout was soon replaced by a small smile that warmed Anya's heart. She gently nudged him, a grin on her face.

"You okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah. That really stung though!" he replied, rubbing his cheek again. "Did she have to hit me?"

"Don't think badly of her. Meryl was just worried. She's probably forgiven you now."

"Sheesh! She's got a crappy way of showing it!" Vash replied sullenly.

Anya chuckled and rubbed Vash's back in consolation. He was so sensitive sometimes, but it was one of the things she loved about him. It just showed that he cared, unlike Knives who only cared about himself and his own deluded plans. Anya's eyes prickled with the sting of tears at the memory of Knives' betrayal. He had shown his true face that day when he had murdered those villagers. That hateful glee on his face made Anya's stomach twist into knots, causing her to feel nauseous. Would he do the same to October?

Then a gentle hand gripped hers, bringing her out of her dark thoughts. Anya blinked repeatedly then looked to see Vash smiling softly, holding her hand.

"Don't focus on the past," he whispered as he carefully caught her unnoticed tears with his index finger.

Anya's repeated words eased her queasy stomach and frayed nerves. She squeezed Vash's hand and gave him another playful nudge.

"If I've got you, I can forget all of it," she assured him.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said serenely, reclining back in his seat. Anya smirked, ready to give a playful remark, when a sound caught her attention. It started as a slight humming noise, almost like the sound of an electrical apparatus. She looked to the others to see if they had noticed, but her friends were oblivious and still deep in conversation. Frowning in confusion, Anya looked back to Vash. Surely he had heard it. However, Vash met Anya's curious look with a confused look of his own.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, so as not to alarm the others.

"Can't you hear it?" she whispered as the hum began to increase in volume.

Vash paused and closed his eyes as he tried to listen for any odd sounds. After a minute he frowned and shook his head.

"Anya, I don't hear anything," he answered.

Undaunted by Vash's denial, Anya decided to instead use her abilities to locate the source of the noise. She took a deep breath then gathered her psychic energy in her mind, mentally spooling it around a spindle. Once she felt like she was holding enough, Anya cast the energy out like a net, covering every crevice of the town. If the source was here, she would find it. Whenever Anya's mind met with another person she did her best not to link with that person. Linking would mean that she would have total access to that person's memories. She considered it to be an abuse of her power and tried to avoid it.

As she continued her search, the noise increased in volume, now becoming a shrill whine. Anya winced at the noise but continued on. Curiously enough she found fewer conscious minds. Odd for midday when the town should be bustling. What had caused the citizens to fall asleep?

Time ticked by and she still had no answers. She realized that she would have to break her rule. It was risky but Anya had to try linking with one of the unconscious townspeople. As her mind met with that of the individual, a sudden unseen force broke the connection, shattering Anya's net and forcing her back to her body. The shock left Anya breathless and her mind ached from the shrill keening. Before she could answer Vash's questioning stare, a cry came from the other side of the room. The couple looked to see Milly holding an unconscious Meryl. Wolfwood was the first to her side, immediately taking her and checking Meryl's neck for a pulse. The preacher relaxed slightly but his mouth was still turned in a frown.

"She's alive, just asleep by the looks of it," he said, already fumbling in his coat pocket for another cigarette.

"What caused it? Is she going to be okay?" Milly asked, fearful for her friend.

"I don't know but it seems to be happening all over town," Anya replied, gently placing the fingertips of her index and middle finger to Meryl's forehead. As soon as the skin met, a rejecting shock surged up Anya's arm. She pulled away quickly, flexing her hand to ease away the pain.

"Anya, what happened?" Vash asked, as if he too had sensed the energy.

"Someone is making the townspeople fall asleep. It's incredible. Not only is it affecting the townspeople but it's rejecting me as well. That requires an enormous amount of power," Anya explained, still examining Meryl, trying to find a weakness.

"Maybe Knives is using Legato to boost his powers," Vash suggested.

"Maybe," Anya agreed softly, her mind elsewhere.

As she carefully searched for a weakness in the psychic net, the buzzing began again. Suddenly she heard a shout of surprise from Wolfwood. Anya looked up and saw the priest try to catch Milly as she collapsed unconscious. It was spreading to the rest of her friends. She instinctively jumped up and placed her fingertips in the middle of Vash and Wolfwood's foreheads, imagining a shield around both their minds. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she had to try. Anya knew that she couldn't fight Knives and his minions on her own. The seconds ticked by while Anya's heart hammered in her chest as she waited for her friends to succumb to Knives' insidious trick. However, to her surprise and immense relief, nothing happened. The buzzing sound was still present but both Vash and Wolfwood remained awake. Anya couldn't help but laugh at her success while both men looked at her confused, not even sure if it was safe to move. Finally after a couple minutes, Anya relaxed and dropped her hands from their foreheads.

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I had to act quickly to ensure that you both didn't fall under Knives' influence," she explained, "I need your help. I can't face them both alone."

Vash nodded grimly, stepping forward to take Anya's hands in his.

"You won't face him alone. I'll be with you no matter what," he vowed. Wolfwood, as usual, seemed unbothered by the situation. He simply lit another cigarette and gave Anya a wink.

"No worries, Princess. We've got your back," he assured her.

No sooner had Anya begun to feel reassured, the cold sliver of dread slid down her spine as Legato's voice echoed in her mind.

_Well played, Titania. Very well, you may keep these two awake as witness. Meet me on the eastern edge of town. Don't try anything rash. Remember that I am still connected to every single person in this town._

Legato didn't have to finish his threat for Anya to understand. She looked to both Wolfwood and Vash, their grim expressions already telling her that they had heard Legato's transmission as well.

"We've got no choice. We have to meet with him," she said.

"We could ignore him. Maybe he'll get bored and leave," Wolfwood suggested. Anya and Vash both fixed the priest with a cold glare.

"Legato doesn't 'get bored and leave'," Anya replied harshly, "If we don't do as he says, he will kill every single person in this town. I will not sacrifice them out of fear or stupidity."

Vash gave the slightest nod in agreement, face grim, and Wolfwood could see that there would be no way around it. The priest sighed in resignation and took a long drag of his cigarette. He slowly exhaled the smoke through his nostrils.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," he grumbled.

The walk to the edge of town went rather quickly since no traffic inhibited their passage. Although it was a bit unsettling to see the citizens of October unconscious along the streets and in their vehicles. Some had even crashed into carts or buildings, creating a mess but leaving everyone relatively unharmed. Anya prayed that they would be able to revive everyone. She didn't want to think about the alternative.

The trio found Legato exactly where he said he would be, standing calmly as they approached him, a small, smug grin on his face. Anya unconsciously reached for Vash's hand and gripped it tightly as they drew near. He gave hers a quick squeeze but his eyes remained fixed on their adversary.

_It's ok. I'm here,_ he assured her.

_Thank you._

_For what?_

_Everything._

Anya gave Vash's hand a final squeeze then turned all her thoughts to Legato. She could only guess at his plans and that gave him a considerable advantage over them, not to mention that the entire town was his hostage. They needed to tread carefully.

"Legato, we've come. Now what do you want?" she called out, clearly and calmly. Legato gave one of his smug smirks and simply folded his arms over his chest.

"Welcome Titania, and welcome Vash the Stampede and Mr. Wolfwood. So glad that you followed my summons."

"You didn't really give us a choice, Legato," Vash replied sourly.

"Oh you had a choice. You were simply too weak to make it."

Vash was ready to shoot back a reply, but Anya placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly silencing him. He looked to her and she only gave him the slightest shake of her head.

_Don't let him provoke you. It's what he wants._

Vash nodded and stepped back a step to let Anya speak with Legato. Legato only smirked, but didn't respond. He only looked back to Anya, waiting for her to speak. The female plant eyed him coolly and slowly stepped forward.

"What do you want, Legato? Why have you come back?" she asked, though she was afraid that she already knew the answer.

"It's simple, Titania. My master has requested that I bring you to him. You are to once again resume your role as his companion."

Anya's gut twisted in revulsion but she managed to keep a straight face, even with Vash practically seething with rage behind her. Thankfully, Wolfwood was keeping a level head; he was calmly observing the situation, ready to act when needed.

"Never. I am never going back to him. He lost his chance."

Legato didn't seem perturbed by her response and lazily inspected his fingernails. Anya didn't like it.

"Then I suppose we'll have to force you. My master requires your presence and I aim to make him happy. So Titania, come with me or I will kill every man, woman, and child in this town. If you try to run, we will kill everyone you ever meet until you either come with us or the planet is devoid of life. The choice is yours."

Legato's voice remained calm throughout his threat. He even sounded pleased at the thought of her running. Anya's eyes widened with horror, filling with tears.

"You…he wouldn't…" she gasped.

Legato's eyes glanced up at her and he smiled that cold smile, no mirth reaching his eyes.

"Yes, yes he would. And to make it sweeter, we would save Vash the Stampede for last, leaving nothing but a torn, broken corpse as a memento of your rebelliousness," he promised.

Images of Vash's tortured, bloody form filled her mind and it took all of Anya's will to stay standing. Her choice was clear, though it broke her heart.

"Anya, don't listen to him! We can fight him!" Vash shouted.

"No, we can't," she whispered then to Legato she said "I have your word, from both of you, that no harm will come to these people?"

The assassin nodded solemnly, "Yes, my lady. If you come with us, they shall be spared."

Anya paused for a moment, fighting back tears and surges of nausea.

"Very well. I'll go with you."

"NO!" Vash cried out. Even Wolfwood was shouting his displeasure. Anya turned to her lover and his look of pure sorrow felt like a knife in her chest. She went to him and cradled his face in her hands.

"You can't go," he whispered, tears flowing freely now.

"Yes, I must. I can't get these people killed."

"We can stop him."

"No, my love. I won't turn you into a killer."

Anya gently kissed him and brushed away his tears, though her face was streaked with her own. Vash took hold of her upper arms.

"Please don't go," he begged.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm happy that you found me. I'm so happy that I knew you."

Anya brushed his cheek with her lips and suddenly Vash felt dizzy and unsteady. A wave of exhaustion fell over him and he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Anya. She looked so sad, like an angel in mourning. Then the world went dark and Vash felt himself falling. The last thing he heard was "Good-bye" and then he knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Villain Victorious

Anya blinked her eyes repeatedly as she tried to bring her vision into focus. Her head felt like it was spinning and everything seemed hazy. She realized that she was lying on her back so she tried sitting up. There were no bonds holding her, but her movements were heavy and clumsy, almost like she was moving through molasses.

_What's wrong with me?_

Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed then moved to stand. As soon as she was off the bed, her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Anya gritted her teeth and hit the floor in frustration. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Whatever was wrong with her, it had to pass at some point. She took a deep breath and took a look at her surroundings. The room she was in was plain with four white stone walls and a bare wooden floor. Aside from the bed, the only other furniture was a small dresser and a table with two chairs. There was nothing there that could indicate her location. Wherever she was, Knives wanted to keep that information from her.

Anya sighed and reclined back against the bed. The cobwebs were beginning to clear and she was starting to think more clearly. Her limbs were recovering more slowly, still feeling heavy and clumsy.

The last thing she remembered was saying good-bye to Wolfwood. She had just put Vash to sleep and the priest had been ready to fire on Legato. Anya had shouted at him not to fire since Legato was still linked to the townsfolk. Wolfwood had begrudgingly put up his guns and looked at Anya.

"Look after Vash," she had said. The priest merely nodded but his face showed that he still didn't agree with her decision to leave. Anya had then felt a sharp, stinging pain in her neck and soon she had been unconscious. Legato had probably drugged her so the route they had taken would remain a secret. Legato needn't have worried. She wasn't going anywhere, nor was she going to try and contact Vash. It would only incur Knives' wrath and she knew that he would kill October, kill Vash, just to punish her.

Vash.

Tears stung Anya's eyes as she thought of him. After such a short time they had bonded completely. She was certain that they were the other's perfect mate, ready to spend eternity together. And now it was nothing. All gone and dust, like everything else on this planet.

Amidst his sorrow, Anya had felt Vash's despair. Once again, when Vash had found happiness, his brother quickly snatched it away. Anya had a feeling that Vash would not recover so easily this time. For once, he hadn't been alone, he had someone with whom he could truly share his life, and like a jealous child with a toy, Knives took her away. The thought of Vash alone and what he would do, pained Anya greatly. She leaned her head back to fight away the tears.

"Forgive me, Vash," she whispered, so quietly that she almost didn't hear herself.

A soft knock on the door shook Anya from her thoughts and she quickly dried her eyes. They would not get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Enter!" she called out strongly, even though her mouth was so dry it felt like sandpaper.

The door opened slowly and Legato entered with a glass of clear liquid in one hand and some type of garment bag in the other. He shut the door behind him and draped the garment bag over a chair before he even looked at her.

"Ah, I see you tried to move. That was foolish. The sedative I gave you was too strong," Legato chided her as he approached.

"It wasn't necessary. I wasn't planning on running," Anya replied coolly.

Legato smirked as he knelt beside her.

"My master didn't want to take any chances."

"I gave my word and I don't go back on my word. Of course, Knives is too busy judging and distrusting people, he wouldn't know anything about honoring a person's word," Anya replied disdainfully.

To her satisfaction, Legato winced slightly and silently handed her the glass that he had been holding. She accepted it but eyed it suspiciously.

"It is only water. I knew you would need it. The sedative leaves one feeling a bit parched," Legato answered, nodding for her to drink. Anya cautiously sniffed the drink then with eyes on Legato, took a tentative sip. The water felt cool and refreshing as it hit her dry lips. She waited a moment and when nothing happened, Anya gulped the rest. She had been thirstier than she had originally thought. The water also seemed to clear the rest of the grogginess from Legato's drug. When she was done, Legato took the glass and helped Anya to her feet. He then took the garment bag and handed it to her.

"I will leave you to get ready. My master would like you to join him for dinner. He has provided a change of clothes for the occasion," the assassin explained. Anya frowned slightly but nodded her acknowledgement. This would be her life from now on. She would be at Knives' beck and call, with no word of complaint. Because if she did not, then he could easily take his anger out on Vash or the citizens of October. Freedom had been nice while it lasted.

Once Legato had taken his leave, Anya went into her small adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower. She then changed into the dress that Knives had chosen for her. It was a simple, knee-length dress in white that set off shoulder and the only decoration was a white lace border that lined around the shoulders and chest. It was pretty, albeit a tad plain, though she wasn't surprised since Knives had chosen it. Honestly, what surprised her was that he had chosen this particular style in the first place. The off-shoulder dress gave a good look at the scar on her shoulder.

While it was still damp, Anya braided her long hair then draped it over her scarred shoulder. Hopefully Knives wouldn't notice. Once she was ready, she sat at the small table, dutifully waiting for her escort. Legato returned in a timely fashion and led Anya out of her room. The walls and floors were devoid of pictures or rugs. It must have been a less affluent hotel or Knives went through a lot of trouble to erase any hint of their location. When they reached the stairs, Anya noticed something else. It was silent in the building. Anya had worked at the hotel in October for years and there was always some sign of human presence. Here though, in this unknown hotel in this unknown town, there was complete silence.

_What has Knives done?_ Anya wondered as a chill went down her spine.

It took all of her composure to continue following Legato. The assassin led Anya to a small dining room that was off to the side from the foyer and check-in area. This room was different from the rest of the building. Rare flowers decorated every countertop while vases dotted every table. Candles were interspersed among the tables, giving the room a warm glow, but Anya felt none of it. She felt cold as she stared at the man in the center of the room. Knives looked exactly the same but now he was wearing a loose cotton shirt with the top three buttons undone, tucked into gray, linen pants and black leather shoes replaced his boots. It was a handsome look, but on Knives it seemed a bit odd.

Though he was smiling, Anya was terrified. Her heart hammered so loudly in her chest; she could scarcely hear what he was saying to her. She tensed as Knives embraced her, images of knife-like extensions tearing flesh flitting through her mind.

_If there is a God, make me numb like ice, make me like stone!_ she prayed fervently. She wished she could separate her mind from her body so she could ignore his touch, to be anywhere else.

For a split second, her thoughts went to the safety of Vash and his warm smile. Just as quickly as she thought of him, she quickly banished him from her mind. If Knives found out, who knows what he would do?

"Anya? Darling, are you feeling well? You look a bit pale," Knives' voice sounded calm and concerned, just like when she was a child. There was probably a shred of true emotion but Anya knew that overall it was an act. It took all of her strength not to scream at him or throw furniture at him. She simply nodded and quickly took a seat.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day," she answered softly.

"But you're home now! This is a celebration!" he said happily.

"A celebration for you, perhaps. I was home. I had parents who loved me and friends who cared for me," she blurted out. Knives frowned and motioned to Legato to bring a glass and a pitcher of water. As Legato poured, Knives stared at Anya.

"They were only human. Your place is with me. Not with those lesser beings," he retorted.

Anya stared at him coolly, suddenly not caring about his reactions.

"I'm only here because you threatened the people I love. I'm only here to protect people from you."

Knives gripped his glass so tightly then that Anya thought he would shatter it. He then slowly put it down and just as slowly sat across from her. Anya tensed, preparing for an attack, but it never came. Anya's captor simply smirked, resting his chin in his hand.

"I'll admit, I acted rashly when you were younger. It led us to where we are today. I'm prepared to wait for you, to do what it takes to win you back. In that time, you will see the humans how I see them and you will come to my way of thinking."

With his free hand, he reached across the table and carefully stroked Anya's cheek. A spark danced along the skin that Knives touched, which made his smile grow.

"Yes, you will come to my way of thinking and then all will be as it should be."

Anya's gut twisted at Knives' confidence. He seemed so sure that he could change her and it frightened her. She didn't want to be like him, not like this monster who craved blood and murder. Anya bit her lip to keep from screaming and sat utterly still in her chair, terrified to attract his attention. Knives merely continued with his confident smile and took a sip of water. In his mind he had won and now it was time for him to enjoy his prize, in this case Anya, the only other humanoid plant in creation. The villain had won and he was enjoying every second of it.

Soon after, Legato brought out their dinner. It was some sort of meat dish with a salad. Anya barely touched it, whereas Knives ate with gusto, that pleased look on his face the whole while. She wondered if she hit him hard enough, would he keep smiling. That thought encouraged her to eat a little more.

After dinner, Knives escorted Anya back to her room. Once again, no one wandered the halls or could be heard from the rooms. The silence greatly unnerved Anya.

"Knives, where are all the people?" she asked suddenly.

"I got rid of them. I didn't want any distractions when you arrived."

Anya gasped and she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You…you killed them?!" she whispered in shock. Knives stopped then laughed aloud at her reaction. She stared at him, her anger rising.

"You think murder is funny?! How dare you?!" she exclaimed, raising her hand to strike him. The older plant easily caught her wrist and held it firmly.

"Relax, Anya. I didn't kill the hotel guests. I just kicked them out. I knew it wouldn't make a good start to our reunion if I did otherwise," he explained in that same calm voice.

Anya breathed a sigh of relief as they continued the walk back to her room. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Knives seemed unsure of what to do next, whereas Anya just didn't care. This wasn't a reunion, like Knives said. He was the captor and she the prisoner. No happy ending would come from this.

They both stopped when they reached Anya's door. Knives frowned when he saw the grim look on her face.

"Anya, please cheer up. We're together again. This is a good thing," he said brightly. Anya sighed and looked up at Knives with sadness in her eyes.

"Knives, I'm no longer a child. I see you, the real you. And I cannot abide with what you're doing. Things cannot be as they were," she replied.

Knives raised a hand and gently traced the outline of Anya's face with his fingertips, leaving a trail of sparks along the way. Anya shivered, reflexively pulling away from him. Knives only gave a slight smile.

"Like I said, I think I still have some time," he whispered, "Sleep well, my darling."

Anya didn't say anything in response and simply ducked into her room, locking the door behind her. The last action was a bit pointless, especially with Knives' abilities but Anya needed what comfort she could find. The exhausted woman sank to the floor and held her head in her hands, regretting her decision.

_Vash. Vash, I'm so sorry._


End file.
